Tudo
by JanMariel
Summary: Era exatamente o que ela representava para ele. Mas como convencer seu duro coração de que alguém estava o invadindo, e para sempre...
1. Tudo o que ele queria

_Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que os personagens de Dragon Ball Z ,aqui citados, não me pertencem, embora eu realmente quisesse que um deles me pertencesse rs'_

_Gostaria de agradecer a algumas pessoas que me ajudaram com essa minha primeira fanfic, como a xXxLadyColdxXx, que revisou todos os capítulos, minha amiga Gabriela e meus amigos Lucas e Yukio pelo senso critico e sinceridade. _

_Eu não estaria postando aqui hoje sem vocês, muito obrigada._

**1. Tudo o que ele queria**

Acordara cedo, pois já não conseguia dormir; era como se algo estivesse ocupando seus pensamentos. Enquanto o céu ainda estava escuro, se levantou e dirigiu-se até a Câmara de Gravidade. Seus planos se resumiam a passar o dia todo treinando, já que não conseguiria pregar os olhos outra vez.

Entre chutes, socos e uma gravidade que seria capaz de esmagar um corpo humano em segundos, Vegeta treinava e tentava chegar ao máximo de exaustão, para que então pudesse fechar os olhos e dormir, e assim esquecer tudo aquilo que levava seus pensamentos para o mesmo lugar.

Notou que quando se levantou, todas as luzes da Corporação correspondentes aos quartos estavam apagadas, provavelmente estavam todos dormindo; gostaria de poder dormir só mais um pouquinho, mas seria impossível.

O dia passou, o Sol iluminou a manhã com seus mais belos raios, o senhor e a senhora Briefs já tinham tomado o café da manhã e agora estavam dedicando o tempo em suas atividades rotineiras. Na câmara de Gravidade, Vegeta ainda treinava com todas as suas forças para esquecer aquela discussão que ouvira na outra semana, discussão que acabou com a humana de cabelos azuis gritando de forma enlouquecida e depois chorando.

"_Mas que maldição, ela é apenas uma reles humana!" – gritava para si mesmo, apenas em pensamento. _

Ainda se lembrava de como ouvira a briga. Estava apenas passando quando ouviu os gritos da mulher. A segunda voz era facilmente reconhecível. Era o imbecil do Yamcha, o namorado de Bulma. Por algum estranho motivo, sentiu uma veia latejando em seu rosto quando reconheceu aquela voz. E por algum motivo, ainda mais estranho, sentia uma raiva interna enorme só de ouvir falar o nome daquele verme fracassado.

O namorado tentava se desculpar com a mulher por algum motivo que Vegeta desconhecia, e ela apenas continuava a gritar palavras de negação. Geralmente não ficaria ali ouvindo os gritos, geralmente não suportava aqueles gritos agudos e irritantes da jovem humana, mas não queria passar pelo corredor enquanto os dois estivessem discutindo, então se deteve apenas em continuar ouvindo.

- Está tudo acabado, entenda isso de uma vez – foi o ultimo grito de Bulma antes que sua raiva se transformasse em lágrimas e ela corresse para seu quarto e lá ficasse durante horas.

Apesar de não entender o motivo, uma coisa o saiyajin pôde compreender; aqueles dois já tinham brigado muitas vezes, mas aquela fora a gota d'água e ela finalmente havia terminado tudo com o imbecil do Yamcha.

Voltando os pensamentos para seu treino, pôde perceber o quão cansado já estava, não pelo tempo que passou, mas pela força com que estava lutando, apenas para ficar exausto.

Queria sair dali, mas seu orgulho o impedia de parar de lutar.

"_Como o príncipe saiyajin pode querer se retirar apenas para ter tempo para pensar em tolices?"_

Seu estômago roncava e seu corpo estava quase sucumbindo à pressão que a Câmara exercia sobre seu corpo. Tudo o que queria era tem um bom motivo para sair dali, sem derrubar o seu ego e admitir para si mesmo que precisava pôr os pensamentos no lugar.

Então um barulho veio da porta da Câmara, e pelo jeito que a pessoa batia na porta, ele já sabia exatamente quem era.

- O que você quer mulher? – exclamou com seu ar frio diante dos radiantes olhos azuis da humana.

- Bem, você já está treinando há algum tempo, e já passou a hora do café da manhã e você não foi comer. Meu pai trouxe um bolo de creme enorme para mim, mas estou sem fome, quer ir comer?

- Humm – apenas resmungou algo que julgava parecer um sim e se pôs a segui-la até a cozinha.

Ao adentrar a porta já pôde ver o grande bolo que a mulher havia mencionado. Com a fome que sentia podia ter devorado aquilo em minutos, mas preferiu esperar ela entrar e se sentar para não correr o rico de ouvi-la dizendo o quão mal educado ele era e outros sermões que lhe davam vontade de mandar a dona dos olhos azuis para o espaço.

- Ta aí, pode comer tudo se quiser - dizia todas as palavras sorrindo, porém seus olhos ainda demonstravam um pouco de cansaço

Após comer um grande pedaço do bolo em poucos segundos, deteve os olhos na mulher que o observava, e assim que terminou de engolir o delicioso doce, olhou-a com curiosidade.

- Você não vai querer não?

- Ah... não, eu sempre odiei bolo de creme e sempre tive que comê-lo, durante toda minha vida. Meu pai trazia sempre, mas nunca parou um segundo para perguntar se eu gostava ou qual era meu sabor preferido. Apenas trazia e imaginava que me faria feliz.

- Humm – deteve o olhar nela mais uma vez e pôde ver que ela olhava para o chão, e depois o encarava também com curiosidade

Pensou se ela ainda estava chateada com a briga com o namorado, ou deveria dizer, ex-namorado.

Pensou em perguntar apenas para parecer educado, mas se deteve enfiando mais uma fatia do bolo na boca.

"_Como eu poderia perguntar sobre a vida dela? Não é da minha conta saber da vida desses infelizes..."_

- Você gosta desse bolo? – seu olhar se iluminou outra vez, e ele pôde notar o quão belos eram aqueles olhos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou frio, mas sem apagar o brilho do olhar de Bulma.

-O que eu quero... Bem... Eu quero pessoas mais atenciosas, quero um mundo melhor, quero ser tratada mais como adulta e menos como um objeto que não pode ser tocado e precisa de cuidados especiais.

Ele a olhou com um olhar curioso, e viu que os olhos dela brilhavam ainda mais enquanto ela dizia tais palavras.

- Eu só queria saber por que ainda está aqui, o que queria aqui.

- Ah... – de essa vez seu olhar apagou, e ela desviou a atenção do homem ao chão, até olhar para ele outra vez, com um ar renovado – Acho que ao invés de falar de mim eu deveria também saber o que você quer... Mas acho que isso é bem previsível.

- Então eu sou previsível? – ele exclamou com certa curiosidade, afinal, quem ela pensava que era para chamá-lo de previsível.

- De certa forma sim. Seus objetivos se limitam a treinar e ficar mais forte que Goku. Treinar para ser o mais forte de todo o mundo, ou além. Honrar o nome de príncipe que carrega, não é mesmo?

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim – fechou a cara novamente, e apesar de negar, ela sabia sim, sabia seus objetivos e também sabia da necessidade de honrar o seu sangue real.

O que ela não sabia era que ele tinha também outro objetivo, mas era algo que se encontrava tão profundo em seu ser, que talvez ele mesmo nem desse conta.

E esse objetivo tinha um nome.


	2. Tudo o que ele precisava

**2. Tudo o que ele precisava**

Após um longo silêncio à mesa, a mulher se levantou, e o que parecia ser um rosto frustrado se transformou em um belo sorriso, radiante.

- Meus pais vão sair essa madrugada, vão passar uns dias em uma convenção.

Ele tentava entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, afinal, ele não perguntara nada. Ele logo entendeu o que ela queria dizer com a afirmação, e definitivamente, não gostara.

- Como eles vão sair, não vai ter café da manhã esperando por você aqui na cozinha, então acho melhor já deixar avisado pra você ir comer em outro lugar por que eu é que não vou me levantar cedo pra cozinhar. Entendido?

Logo após engolir o último pedaço do bolo de creme, respondeu algo que mais se parecia com um grunhido; era o seu jeito mais prático de dizer que entendeu,

mas não estava feliz com isso.

- Que bom que entendeu – disse, mais uma vez, com um grande sorriso e um ar vitorioso – Agora acho melhor ir treinar, já perdeu muito tempo aqui.

Ela sorria, e isso deixava Vegeta enfurecido, mas ao mesmo tempo admirado.

- Não me diga o que fazer – apenas murmurou, quase que para si mesmo.

_"Como ela me tira do sério! Agora vai me fazer sair de casa só pra tomar café da manhã, maldita mulher!"_

Bulma saiu da cozinha, triunfante, imaginando como deveria estar o rosto do príncipe. Ela se divertia com aquilo.

No fundo, gostava de irritá-lo, só pra ver aqueles grandes olhos negros olhando pra ela, enfurecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo brilhantes, quase doces.

Enquanto voltava para seu quarto, tranquilamente, viu seus pais arrumando malas e fazendo os últimos preparativos para a viagem.

- Mas vocês não vão sair só de madrugada?

- Bem – senhor Briefs estava calmo, como quase sempre – O nosso sócio vai chegar mais cedo na convenção, então iremos partir mais cedo também, para que ele não fique nos esperando por muito tempo.

- E outra minha querida – Sra. Briefs estava empolgada, também como quase sempre – quanto antes formos antes podemos voltar, não é querido?

- Ah, nesse caso tudo bem então, boa viagem para vocês – falou de um jeito meigo e sorriu.

Enquanto seguia para seu laboratório, Vegeta se dirigia novamente para seu treinamento.

_"Por mais quanto tempo eu terei de ficar aqui?"_

Pouco tempo se passou e ele já não estava agüentando ficar naquela Câmara. Estava cansado da rotina daquela casa, estava cansado daquela casa, estava cansado do planeta que abrigava aquela casa.

- Eu poderia sumir daqui... Sim, eu poderia ir embora agora e ainda destruir esse planetazinho insignificante – Dizia em alto e bom som, quase como um desabafo para si mesmo e para o mundo. No fundo, porém, esperava que ninguém o ouvisse. – Eu deveria fazer isso, deveria sair daqui imediatamente e...

- Então por que não vai? – A voz saiu firme, e o dono dela pôde perceber o quão surpreso Vegeta ficou ao notá-lo ali. – Quero dizer... Se está tão convencido disso, por que ainda não foi embora?

Vegeta sentiu o sangue pulsar com mais força e raiva em seu ser. Não esperava ser ouvido, muito menos por aquele ser.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI KAKAROTO?

- Bem, eu só vim fazer uma visita para minha amiga Bulma... Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta...

- Eu não devo satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a você. Suma daqui de uma vez!

- Claro... Só me diga onde a Bulma está e eu saio daqui – Goku escondia um sorriso divertido no canto dos lábios; ele também se divertia ao ver o rival nervoso.

- E eu lá sei onde aquela maluca pode estar? Faça-me o favor, suma daqui o mais rápido possível seu verme.

- Já estou indo – disse rindo, como se zombasse do outro, que permanecia parado, vermelho de raiva.

- DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO?

- De nada – respondeu já a distancia, procurando por algum sinal de Bulma.

- Maldito... Eu REALMENTE preciso sair daqui... – disse novamente para si mesmo, e em seguida voou para longe, com pretensões de só voltar na hora do jantar.

* * *

- Olá Bulmaa!

- Goku! – Ela saiu correndo do laboratório e abraçou o amigo – Há quanto tempo eu não o vejo. Onde esteve?

- Eu andei treinando, estava longe... Você entende.

- Ah sim... – Sorriu novamente, cansada, porém radiante, e se virou para guardar uma ferramenta que estava em suas mãos.

- Mas e você? O que está fazendo?

- Ah, eu venho trabalhando em alguns projetos do meu pai, o de sempre... Você também entende não é?

- Ah claro – Ele riu, e ela apenas observava como seu sorriso não havia mudado, sempre com aquele divertido ar infantil.

- Mas me diga Goku, o que o traz aqui, tão de repente?

- Nada em especial... Só queria rever uma amiga.

- Mas que bom. Bem, espere um minuto, vou trancar o laboratório e nós podemos conversar direito.

- Ah Bulma, você se importa se eu comer alguma coisa enquanto conversamos?

- Não, está bem. Vamos até à cozinha e você pode comer o que tiver lá.

- Obrigado Bulma.

- É... você não sabe se o Vegeta quer vir também? Já faz tempo que ele tomou café da manhã e não apareceu aqui ainda, gritando, pra dizer que está com fome.

- Ah, eu o vi lá fora. Ele estava meio bravo, acho que foi embora.

- C- Como assim? Foi embora? – Bulma tentava não demonstrar o quanto a notícia a deixara nervosa.

- Ele estava dizendo que queria ir embora quando eu o interrompi. Talvez tenha ido.

- Será que ele vai voltar? – Seu tom saiu mais preocupado do que ela desejava, por isso tentou disfarçar em seguida – Não que seja da minha conta, mas ele geralmente não sai da sala de treinamento.

- Olha, eu aposto que ele vai voltar até a noite, mas não se preocupa não Bulma.

- Eu não estou preocupada!!! – Se pudesse, teria rosnado para Goku aquelas palavras, afinal, por que ELA se preocuparia com o principezinho orgulhoso?

- Está bem Bulma – Goku gargalhava enquanto ela se mostrava muito mais brava do que esperava, e isso divertia muito o amigo.

Em um momento de silêncio, um barulho estranho e alto fez Bulma olhar assustada para Goku.

- Que barulho foi esse Goku?

- Ah... – Goku ficou ligeiramente vermelho e com um sorriso forçado – Eu disse que estava com fome, acho que foi meu estômago.

Os dois riram. Bulma então foi até a cozinha e deixou que Goku comesse tudo o que tivesse vontade enquanto conversavam. Horas se passaram e ambos ainda conversavam. O dia já havia escurecido quando Goku estava indo embora. Vegeta ainda não havia voltado.

- Então, apareça mais vezes está bem?

- Claro Bulma, pode ter certeza que sim. Me desculpe se eu comi demais – Coçava a cabeça um tanto embaraçado, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Ta tudo bem Goku, já estou acostumada mesmo com a fome insaciável dos saiyajins.

- Acho que já vou então.

- Goku espera, você acha que... Acha que o Vegeta vai voltar?

- Humm... É, sim, estou sentindo o ki dele bem próximo, ele já deve estar voltando. Não se preocupe.

- Eu não estou preocupada Goku!- Seus olhos poderiam faiscar naquele momento.

- Está bem Bulma, eu sei que não – Goku gargalhava da forma que Bulma tentava esconder sua preocupação.

Goku, antes de sair, abraçou sua amiga bem forte, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la. No momento que Bulma se soltou de Goku, olhou diretamente para frente, em outras palavras, diretamente para dois olhos negros que estavam chegando ao mesmo tempo em que Goku estava saindo.

- Vegetaa! Aí está você... A Bulma já estava preoc... – sentiu o salto alto de Bulma pisando no seu pé direito e logo depois a mão de Bulma segurando sua boca – Aii Bulma... Isso doeu!

- Goku, já está tarde, melhor você ir logo. Diga a ChiChi que estou com saudades. – Suas palavras soavam doces, mas seu olhar repreendia as palavras de Goku.

- Ta bem então Bulma – disse quase assustado, e assim que se despediram mais uma vez, voou para sua casa.

Um tanto sem graça, Bulma evitava olhar diretamente para o homem que estava diante dela. Mas mesmo tentando evitar, ela não podia deixar de perceber como ele estava bonito. Como ele era bonito. O vento batia levemente contra seus cabelos negros em forma de fogo, e antes que ela pudesse fazer mais observações ele a interrompeu.

- Estou com fome, já tem alguma coisa pra eu comer aqui? – Estava um pouco irritado, mas aquilo não era novidade para Bulma.

- Onde você estava? – Ela já esperava uma resposta, mas se sentia na obrigação de perguntar mesmo assim.

- Isso não é da sua conta mulher!

- É claro que é, você está morando aqui e eu quero saber para onde você vai – O tom de sua voz estava subindo, mas era impossível que isso não acontecesse quando conversava com aquele saiyajin mal educado.

- Eu já disse, NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- Será que você não podia ser menos mal educado uma vez na vida?- Já estava cansada de ter que agüentar a arrogância daquele homem.

-Será que você poderia cuidar da própria vida apenas uma vez na vida? – Já estava cansado de ver aquela humana se intrometendo em tudo o que ele fazia.

- Tudo bem, eu admito, às vezes eu me intrometo demais na sua vida... – Parecia que ela lera seus pensamentos naquele momento – Mas você poderia ser um pouquinho menos arrogante, não agüento mais você achando que ainda é príncipe de alguma coisa!

- Eu sou um príncipe! O príncipe dos saiyajins! E se você, sua humana idiota, não está feliz comigo aqui, me coloque pra fora!

- É o que eu deveria fazer mesmo, seu cretino! – Seu nervosismo estava quase a levando às lagrimas, mas ela lutaria até o fim contra a vontade de gritar e chorar como uma maluca – E se você estava se perguntando por que ainda não foi embora, está aqui um bom motivo, não é mesmo?

A pergunta tirou Vegeta de sintonia. Ela havia tocado exatamente no assunto que o perturbava. Ele passara o dia voando pela cidade, treinando e pensando no que Goku tinha lhe perguntado.

_*Flashback*_

_"Então por que não vai? Quero dizer... Se está tão convencido disso, por que ainda não foi embora?"_

_*Flashback*_

Ele passara boa parte da tarde pensando sobre isso. Por que ainda não tinha ido embora? Seu único motivo para ficar era se tornar mais forte e derrotar seu rival, mas não haveria nenhum outro motivo que o fizesse permanecer ali?

E agora ela estava ali diante dele, perguntando exatamente o que ele estava demorando tanto para se responder.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta Vegeta... Não vai me responder?

- Me deixa em paz – Saiu dalí e dirigiu-se para seu quarto o mais rápido possível, bufando de raiva do atrevimento daquela humana.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de matar aquela mulherzinha insolente, estava admirado da coragem dela. Enquanto todos os empregados e até mesmo o senhor e a senhora Briefs tremiam de medo dele, aquela humana o enfrentava de igual para igual.

- Tenho que admitir... Você tem coragem humana!

Bulma entrou nervosa em sua casa, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu vencedora. Havia enfrentado o saiyajin e sentia que aquela batalha era dela.

_"Eu o deixei sem resposta. Espero que isso faça com que ele pare de ser tão arrogante"._

De repente sentiu seu estômago pedindo por comida.

- É... Essa discussão me deixou com fome. Preciso de algo pra comer e agora – Ela conversava consigo mesma enquanto ia calmamente para a cozinha.

Duas horas se passaram e Vegeta, mesmo contrariando a sua vontade, saiu de seu quarto e foi até a cozinha procurar algo para comer. Bulma não era a única que havia passado o dia sem comer e estava com muita fome.

Ao adentrar a cozinha pôde ver alguns armários abertos, o que era algo atípico.

- Quem fez essa bagunça aqui?

Continuou a remexer os armários e, sem querer, deixou que um vaso de vidro caísse no chão fazendo barulho e estilhaçando os cacos por toda cozinha.

_"Mas que m... Agora aquela maluca vai vir aqui me questionar sobre o que estou fazendo. Era só o que faltava mesmo!"_

- Vegeta, é você que está aí? – a voz de Bulma veio meio abafada, provavelmente ela estava na sala, pensou ele.

- Não... É o Shen Long, qual o seu terceiro pedido? – Disse com o tom mais sarcástico possível... – É claro que sou eu, quem mais poderia ser?

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou onde estava, quieta.

- Cadê a comida mulher? – Estava irritado, já estava tarde, ele estava com fome e não encontrava absolutamente nada pronto para comer.

- É... Eu também já procurei.

- Como assim já procurou? Venha aqui agora fazer algo pra eu comer!

- Eu não sou sua empregada entendeu! – Falou de uma forma tão irritada quanto ele, mas logo se acalmou – E mesmo se eu fosse sua empregada, não poderia fazer nada.

Caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, de encontro a Vegeta.

- Se lembra que o Goku esteve aqui essa tarde?

- É... Eu vi aquele imbecil aqui.

- Como eu disse, não posso fazer nada. Ele comeu tudo que minha mãe tinha deixado pra eu comer enquanto estivesse fora.

- Verme maldito...

- Imaginei mesmo que viria aqui de madrugada procurar comida.

- Como você deixou aquele imbecil comer toda a MINHA comida?

- Olha aqui, se quiser pode continuar reclamando, mas eu não vou ficar aqui escutando você descontar em mim tudo o que deixa você perturbado, entendeu! Eu já cansei da sua falta de educação e paciência. – Sua voz soava firme e decidida, não estava a fim de recomeçar uma discussão, e ela também estava com fome.

Vegeta quis retrucar alguma coisa, mas apenas guardava em seus pensamentos... O jeito como ela o enfrentava o deixava na defensiva. Depois da outra discussão, esperava que ela estivesse mais calma e até se desculpasse, como já acontecera algumas outras vezes; mas não foi o que aconteceu dessa vez. Ela o olhava de forma firme, e isso lhe causava uma admiração interna.

Passou os olhos nela e percebeu como estava bonita; notou que seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais intensamente quando ela estava séria.

_"O que é que eu estou pensando agora droga! Ela é uma humana, apenas uma droga de humana...!"_

Bulma interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Ou se quiser... Pode ir comigo buscar comida em algum lugar e acabar de uma vez com essa palhaçada toda. Afinal, meu estômago está roncando! – seu sorriso resolveu se mostrar de uma forma simples, mas muito confortante, e ele entendeu que aquele era um sinal de paz.

Ela tinha razão, e ele sabia disso. Já estava na hora de parar com a discussão e declarar paz, pelo menos até que não estivesse mais com fome.

- Está certo, mas vamos logo então, estou com mais fome que você!


	3. Tudo o que ele perseguia

**3. Tudo o que ele perseguia**

Já caminhavam há quinze minutos por uma larga avenida, mas ainda não tinham encontrado um lugar sequer onde pudessem encontrar comida, pois os poucos restaurantes que se encontravam na avenida, onde a maior parte dos pontos comerciais era de produtos tecnológicos, estavam fechados.

- Pra onde estamos indo mulher?

Ela nada respondera, apenas continuava andando, olhando pelos lados para ver se avistava alguma loja aberta.

Para sua sorte, se lembrou de um pequeno restaurante de comida italiana, não muito popular, que funcionava 24 horas. O único problema é que estava um pouco longe de onde se encontravam, mas isso não seria de fato um problema.

- Vai demorar muito? Já disse que estou com fome!

- Já sei pra onde vamos... É um pouquinho longe, mas podemos ir correndo...

- Está brincando comigo, não está? – Seu rosto surpreso denunciava o quanto estava cansado daquele longo dia. Apesar de toda sua força, naquele momento tudo que queria era comer e dormir.

- Ah, qual é? Não vai me dizer que não quer apostar uma corrida.

- Não, eu não quero! Só quero chegar logo na porcaria do lugar que você está nos levando.

- Então, se quer chegar logo, vai ter que correr. E mais uma coisa, isso pode ser divertido.

O rosto do saiyajin ao ouvir a última palavra, "divertido", se fechou. Apenas parou de andar e encarou a humana com a expressão mais fechada e séria que poderia fazer, cruzando também os braços. Bulma riu.

Nem ela sabia explicar porque, mas aquela figura rabugenta de braços cruzados, a encarando com uma expressão séria lhe parecia incrivelmente cômica.

- Está rindo de que? – O sangue começava a lhe ferver as veias, e ele provavelmente só não perdeu totalmente a paciência naquele instante por que estava muito cansado para isso.

- Acho que está com medo... – Ela ria entre as palavras. Não conseguia parar de gargalhar da figura que estava diante dela.

- MEDO? Como assim medo?

- Acho que está com medo de perder... Afinal, como você vai correr com essas perninhas curtas? – Seu riso era uma forma de aliviar a alma, dar um descanso a toda tensão que se instalara nela há algum tempo. Ela mesma não se lembrava de qual fora a última vez que tinha rido daquela forma.

Vegeta começava a ficar vermelho de raiva, seus olhos praticamente faiscavam diante daquela mulherzinha insolente.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Se aproximou da mulher com toda a sua raiva, mas de alguma forma, o riso dela não deixava que ele se entregasse completamente ao ódio que estava sentindo, era como se, no fundo, ele também estivesse achando graça.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Bulma saiu correndo, ainda rindo, como uma maluca.

- Então prove que pode me alcançar Vegeta!

Fúria... Era exatamente isso que aqueles olhos estavam dizendo.

"_Como é irritante essa terráquea! Como pôde me insultar de tal forma e ainda sair correndo?"_

Ele ainda estava parado enquanto ela dobrava uma esquina correndo. Estava bravo, sem sombra de dúvidas, e também estava indignado com a audácia daquela humana.

Aquela indignação, aos poucos, deu lugar a um sentimento resignado de que teria que segui-la.

"_Eu vou, mas você vai me pagar mulher."_

Assim que percebeu que já haviam se passado alguns minutos desde que ela saíra correndo, ele ergueu o corpo cinco metros acima do chão, se preparando para voar atrás dela, mas então se repreendeu, voltando ao chão.

- Se é assim que ela quer, eu aceito o desafio! – E ao dizer essas palavras, correu na mesma direção que a mulher. Apesar do que ela disse, ele sabia que corria depressa, e em pouco tempo a alcançaria.

Dois minutos depois, Bulma, que se encontrava a alguns metros do restaurante italiano, parou de correr. Já estava muito cansada e mal conseguia respirar.

- É... Acho que... Tinha razão mesmo... – Estava ofegante, e isso mal deixava que dissesse todas as palavras de uma vez.

Antes que pudesse terminar seu raciocínio, ouviu o som de passos se aproximando.

"_Não é possível, não pode ser!"_

Lá estava ele, a figura que deixara há algumas ruas. Estava com a mesma expressão rabugenta de sempre, mas não estava mais de braços cruzados; estava correndo em sua direção, e muito rápido.

Antes que ela pudesse respirar fundo e voltar a correr, ele já estava ao seu lado, e sem esforço a pegou no colo continuando a correr, só que um pouco mais devagar.

- Minhas pernas não são curtas! – apesar do rosto sério do saiyajin, aquelas palavras fizeram com que ela recomeçasse a rir.

- É, acho que eu estava mesmo errada.

Ele parou alguns metros a frente do restaurante, ainda segurando a mulher nos braços, sem o menor esforço. Era o único ponto comercial ainda aberto naquela rua, e tinha toda a decoração luminosa acesa.

- É aqui?

- Sim, é aqui mesmo, restaurante italiano. – Ela o encarou por uns instantes. Aquela situação parecia um pouco embaraçosa, já que ela não sabia o que dizer em seguida e ele também permanecia calado. – Bem... Pode me soltar agora...

- Ahh é – Colocou a mulher no chão e se virou rapidamente, apenas pra que ela não percebesse que ele estava com o rosto corado.

- Vem, vamos entrar! – ela disse com um tom doce, levemente puxando a mão do homem com ela – Vamos pedir macarronada!

* * *

Finalmente, após vinte minutos, os pratos chegaram. Bulma nunca tinha se visto tão faminta como naquele momento.

"_É, acho que agora entendo o que o Goku sente quando diz que está com fome"_

Meia hora se passou e a mulher já estava satisfeita; havia comido macarronada com molho, um de seus pratos favoritos. Depois de comer, apenas se deteve a observar o saiyajin comer... E como ele comia!

- Mulher, pede pra essa estatua aí trazer mais um prato por que eu ainda estou com fome – E terminando de comer o quarto prato de macarronada, apontou pro garçom, que assistia a tudo assustado.

- Tudo bem, eu peço, mas você já não comeu o bastante?

- Se tivesse comido o bastante não estaria mais com fome! – Falava impaciente, como sempre, e empilhava seus pratos no canto da mesa.

- Será que podia ser um pouquinho mais discreto e pelo menos fingir que não é um troglodita mal educado? Está parecendo um animal que não come a semanas!

- E você só fala isso de mim não é! – Ele levantou os olhos e encarou a mulher com uma expressão indignada - Eu sou repreendido por estar sentado nessa droga de restaurante, com você, pedindo mais comida, mas o idiota do Kakaroto entra na NOSSA casa e come tudo que vê pela frente, e você não diz nada!

-Que que você disse? – De repente, ela parecia perplexa, como se não tivesse prestado atenção a uma única palavra do que ele disse. Mas ela tinha prestado sim, e muita atenção.

- Que o idiota do seu amigo foi...

- Não, antes... Ah, deixa pra lá. Pode comer o quanto quiser, eu espero.

- Você é maluca... – Ele realmente não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas de qualquer forma, não era importante. Voltou a comer.

Enquanto alguns minutos passavam, Bulma ficava apenas ouvindo os próprios pensamentos.

"_Foi a primeira vez que ele disse, nossa casa, nossa... Geralmente ele grita que a porcaria da casa é minha, eu que deveria cuidar dela. Ou então deixa a entender que a casa é dele, e ele deve ser servido por nós... Mas bem, deve ter sido bobagem, não é importante"_

As estrelas da madrugada brilhavam intensamente quando os dois finalmente saíram do restaurante. Bulma não fazia idéia de que horas eram.

- Vamos embora agora, já perdi tempo demais – Falava impaciente, mas de fato, isso já era algo normal.

- Olha como as estrelas estão lindas essa noite – Ela olhava pro céu, perdida nos próprios pensamentos, e isso estranhamente incomodava Vegeta.

- O que aconteceu com o Yamcha? – Aquelas palavras escaparam de sua boca sem querer, e se fosse uma criança pequena, poderia se repreender colocando as mãos sobre a boca, mas não era, então apenas esperou a resposta com a cabeça baixa.

-Ah, bem... Aquilo não estava mais certo, foi melhor terminar de uma vez com ele.

- Você parecia gostar dele... – Mais uma vez, as palavras saíram sem querer.

"_Mas que diabos, por que não calo minha boca e paro de perguntar da vida dessa humana"_

- Acho que era o que precisava acontecer... Vai ser melhor assim...

Um silêncio fúnebre se instalou entre os dois, quase como se alguém tivesse acabado de morrer. Entreolhavam-se, mas ninguém disse nada por um longo minuto.

- Se importa em ir comigo até a rua de cima? Acho que a loja de chocolates ainda está aberta. – Ela olhava para os lados, não havia mais ninguém na rua, e de certa forma, isso a assustava.

- Já que eu estou aqui... Vamos.

Seguiram calados até a frente da bombonière, que ainda mantinha suas luzes acessas na madrugada.

- Eu preciso comer chocolate, me espera! – Novamente saiu correndo, dessa vez para dentro da loja.

Logo ela estava de volta, com um bombom enorme nas mãos, devorando a cobertura de chocolate ao leite que envolvia o doce.

- Sua mal educada – Ele a observava dos pés a cabeça, com um sorriso disfarçado.

- O que disse?!

- Não sabe comer um chocolate sem sujar o rosto todo? – Agora ele havia sorrido, e isso fez com que Bulma também sorrisse.

- Ah, não me amola... Se você pode eu também posso.

Continuaram andando pela rua deserta, sem dizer nada. Ele ainda sorria disfarçadamente, e ela continuava devorando o chocolate sem piedade.

- Qual seu bolo favorito? – Outra vez, escaparam palavras de sua boca, mas ele nem sequer se importou, já havia falado mesmo.

- Meu bolo? – Olhou com uma expressão confusa para ele.

- Você disse que não gostava de creme, qual é o seu favorito então?

"_Ah, é disso que ele está falando." _

- Meu preferido é de chocolate com morangos, obrigada por perguntar, é o primeiro.

- É, eu gosto de ser o primeiro – sua expressão se fechou, logo um trovão anunciou o que ele já tinha percebido.

- Droga, começou a chover, vamos embora logo Vegeta! – ela já começava a se mover depressa, como quem ia começar a correr.

- Calma, não precisa correr. – e antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, já estava nos braços fortes do saiyajin, que voava lentamente em direção a Corporação Cápsula.

A luz da Lua fazia com que os olhos de Vegeta brilhassem, e o vento fazia seus cabelos dançarem. Bulma mantinha os olhos fixos nele, apenas nele. Nem mesmo o barulho dos trovões desviava sua atenção. Quando a chuva ficou um pouco mais forte, ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Vegeta, que olhava apenas para frente. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos, e encostou a cabeça no pescoço dele. Ela realmente não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

Ele, devagar, tocou os pés no chão e entrou no corredor principal da corporação. Bulma ainda estava abraçada nele.

-Levanta mulher! –Balançou levemente a cabeça da humana para frente – Acho que é você quem pode me soltar agora.

Ela o olhou com os olhos cansados, porém brilhantes. Não queria acordar daquele sonho, mas a realidade já estava a sua volta.

- Desculpe – pulou dos braços dele, e se afastou alguns passos – Acho que já está bem tarde não é?

- Na verdade acho que já está bem cedo... – primeiro fez uma expressão fechada, mas no fundo sentiu vontade sorrir, apenas para vê-la retribuir, e assim o fez.

- Então vai dormir, eu também já vou – Sim, ela retribuiu o sorriso, e era lindo.

Sem questionar, ele caminhou por todo o corredor, até seu quarto, porém antes de entrar, olhou mais uma vez para trás, e viu que Bulma ainda estava o observando. Naquele momento ele teve certeza de que algo havia mudado, e não era só com ele.


	4. Tudo o que ele escondia

**4. Tudo o que ele escondia**

Três dias já haviam passado desde que tinha visto o guerreiro caminhando pelo corredor, de madrugada a observando com um estranho olhar, quase carinhoso.

Aquela imagem estava se projetando a todo minuto na mente de Bulma, que fazia de tudo para esquecer aquela noite absurda.

"_Ele é apenas um saiyajin estúpido, não crie nenhum tipo de expectativa que a faça sofrer Bulma, nenhuma!" _

Os dois últimos dias foram muito corridos, já que ela estava trabalhando firme em um projeto para ser apresentado para os sócios da corporação, mas no terceiro dia ela prometeu a si mesma que encontraria um tempo para relaxar, e quem sabe pudesse encontrar certas pessoas vagando pela casa enquanto estivesse sozinha.

Pela manhã, Bulma já estava de pé, e assim que trocou de roupa, foi até o jardim para tomar café ao sol. Percebeu que não havia ninguém na Câmara de Gravidade, e isso era muito estranho, já que Vegeta levantava cedo todos os dias e fazia questão de começar o treino o mais rápido possível.

"_Será que ele está bem?"_

Ao terminar o café da manhã, foi até a cozinha e encontrou sua mãe.

- Mamãe, você viu o Vegeta por aí? – Fazia questão de parecer pouco interessada, pois conhecendo a sua mãe, logo estaria com mais idéias malucas do que as dela mesma.

- Já que perguntou, Bulminha, eu não o vejo há dias, nem mesmo no café da manhã. Ia perguntar a você se sabia onde ele estava, mas você foi mais rápida.

- Ah, tudo bem então... Acho que vou voltar pro laboratório então.

- Não não filha! Você já passou tempo demais trabalhando naquelas geringonças pro seu pai... Hoje eu quero que você tire o dia de folga.

- Mas mãe... Eu preciso terminar a...

- Sem mas Bulma... Vá fazer algo que faça você se divertir... Quem sabe mais tarde possamos ir juntar ao shopping, não é?

- Tá bom mãe, você venceu desta vez – E com um sorriso simples, Bulma voltou para o jardim a fim de encontrar algo interessante, ou seria melhor dizer, alguém interessante.

"_É... Acho que vou passar um dia divertidíssimo sozinha."_

Sem que a mulher percebesse, seu pai se aproximou e lhe tocou o ombro, delicadamente.

- Olá querida.

- O- oi papai... – Tentou disfarçar seu espanto, já que por um momento pensou que fosse outra pessoa que tivesse se aproximado – Desculpe a demora com o projeto, eu já deveria estar terminando, mas a mamãe...

- Não se preocupe Bulma – Ele estava sorridente, não parecia o mesmo senhor preocupado que há dois dias precisava de ajuda para terminar seu projeto o mais rápido possível – Eu já terminei aquele nosso projeto, nessa madrugada, enquanto você dormia. E a propósito, muito obrigado pela ajuda filha. Nada mais justo do que você descansar agora, já trabalhou bastante.

- Mas ainda preciso agendar um dia para apresentar aos sócios.

- Eu já cuidei disso Bulma, vou hoje mesmo apresentar em uma reunião com os diretores da corporação. Pode ficar tranqüila, posso resolver tudo daqui em diante.

- Não vai precisar da minha ajuda na reunião? – De alguma forma, Bulma queria trabalhar em alguma coisa, pois odiava não ter o que fazer, ainda por cima estando sozinha.

- Não será necessário, irei daqui a algumas horas, e você pode descansar nesse tempo. Por que não sai com alguma de suas amigas filha? O quem sabe com sua mãe.

- É, eu vou pensar em algo pra fazer. Boa viagem então papai, espero que tudo dê certo na reunião.

O senhor Briefs sorria, e enquanto a filha sorria de volta, nem percebeu que outra pessoa havia passado por ela e seguido reto, em direção a cozinha.

- Papai – Bulma disfarçadamente se aproximou do pai, para lhe fazer uma pergunta – Você sabe por onde o Vegeta esteve?

- Bem, eu o vi sair cedo nesses últimos três dias, mas não sei ao certo para onde ele foi.

- Tem alguma idéia? – Sem querer, ela pareceu preocupada, e ela odiava quando isso acontecia.

- Bem, acho que às vezes, até pessoas como ele precisam de um tempo sozinhas. Mas se quer mesmo saber, poderia perguntar a ele. – E com um sorriso quase enigmático, ele saiu andando, cantarolando algo que Bulma não pode entender.

"_É, mas ele já passa muito tempo sozinho, principalmente quando treina... Será que não está treinando esses dias?"_

A mulher, delicadamente, se deitou na grama do jardim, olhando para as nuvens e tentando imaginar por onde estava Vegeta naqueles dias... Mesmo que tentasse esconder, pensava nele mais do que em qualquer outra coisa.

Bulma perdeu a noção do tempo que estava deitada, e só acordou de seus pensamentos quando uma voz grave se dirigiu a ela.

- Não se cansa de não fazer nada útil? – Novamente aquela voz, aquele jeito provocador e aqueles olhos fixos.

- Como assim? – Ela se pôs sentada em frente ao homem, e o olhou de forma indignada.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a olhou de cima abaixo, como se ela fosse alguém realmente inútil.

- Não pense que eu não faço nada! Estive trabalhando duro em um projeto novo e acho que mereço estar aqui agora, sem fazer nada.

- Que seja! Isso não me importa. – Aquele jeito desinteressado tirava Bulma do sério, afinal, seria possível que nada o interessasse mesmo?

- Estou com o dia de folga hoje... E a propósito, estive pensando em sair.

Ele novamente nada disse, apenas a observava com aquele olhar curioso, esperando pelo que ela diria em seguida.

- Há alguns anos, fui com um amigo meu escalar, e achei muito divertido. Tenho todo o equipamento e acho que poderíamos escalar o monte Zushi, não fica muito longe daqui e poderíamos voltar à noite quando...

- Espera um minuto mulher! – Ele a interrompeu do modo mais grosseiro possível – Como assim, poderíamos?

- Eu e você, se quiser, poderíamos ir até lá e... –Ela foi novamente interrompida, só que desta vez pelo riso cínico e assustador de Vegeta.

-Você só pode estar brincando não é? Você acha mesmo que eu iria passar à tarde com uma humana inútil, fazendo algo ainda mais inútil... Eu já perdi tempo demais esses dias para perder mais com você! – As últimas palavras saíram sem querer, afinal, ele não queria que ninguém soubesse que não havia treinado nos últimos dias.

- Perder tempo? Então você realmente não esteve treinando não é? – O rosto do homem ficou vermelho de raiva com a ousadia do tom de voz de Bulma.

- E isso lá é da sua conta mulherzinha insuportável? O que faço ou deixo de fazer é apenas do meu próprio interesse, e de mais ninguém, então não me faça perder a paciência!

Bulma pareceu perder o chão por um momento, mas não daria de fato o gostinho de não saber o que dizer a ele...

- Escute aqui, o que você faz ou não realmente não é da minha conta! Eu só estava querendo ser gentil convidando você e...

- Então vá ser gentil com outra pessoa que eu tenho mais o que fazer. Você sabe o que vai acontecer daqui há algum tempo, não sabe? Se não quer que esse planetinha idiota seja destruído, pare de me incomodar com as suas bobagens!

- Quer saber mesmo... Fique com seu treinamento idiota e sua Câmara de Gravidade... Eu vou sozinha mesmo.

- A propósito, humana... A máquina está com defeito! Arrume o mais rápido possível, preciso treinar!

- Meu nome é BULMA, será que você não entende isso! E se quiser que alguém conserte aquela porcaria, peça pro meu pai! – Ela segurava ao máximo as lágrimas, deixando apenas que a raiva a tomasse naquele momento.

- É, acho que até para isso você é inútil mesmo mulher! Terei que falar com seu pai mesmo; pelo menos para isso o velho vai ser útil. E quanto a você... Duvido até mesmo que consiga chegar ao monte. – Ele não sabia por que, mas quando estava perto dela, tentava a ofender da maneira mais terrível que podia. – Você não faz nada direito mesmo.

- Será que você não tem mesmo sentimentos? – Suas lagrimas irromperam naquele exato momento, como pôde se iludir tanto a ponto de pensar que ele poderia tratá-la bem? – Cheguei a pensar que você pudesse dar pelo menos o mínimo de valor em nós todos, mas acho que se morresse ou sumisse. Você nem sequer daria falta. Acho que sou mesmo muito tola!

- Sim, você é mesmo tola – As palavras estavam fugindo de seu controle, ele já não conseguia parar – Acho até que se você morresse de uma vez, eu teria mais paz!

Chorando, Bulma saiu correndo para dentro de casa, deixando o saiyajin sozinho a observando pelas costas.

"_O que essa mulher faz comigo? O que eu acabei de dizer? Por que eu estou me importando tanto? Já não passei tempo o suficiente pensando sobre o que me prendia aqui? Mas que droga!"_

Bulma pegava apressada, todos os equipamentos necessários para escalar o monte. Sabia que era perigoso ir sem uma equipe, mas precisava provar a si mesma que era algo que podia fazer sozinha, e principalmente, sem o Vegeta...

Colocou um comunicador no bolso, para o caso de alguma emergência, e saiu rapidamente pelo mesmo local que havia entrado. Sua mãe a viu saindo apressada.

- Filha, para onde vai?

- Vou me divertir mamãe, não foi isso que me mandou fazer hoje?

- Sim, mas... Você está bem?

- Melhor do que nunca! – Ela escondia a face e os olhos vermelhos, e segurava com força a cápsula que guardava seu automóvel mais veloz.

"_Vegeta, Vegeta... Tem horas que eu desejo morrer mesmo, pra nunca mais ter que olhar o seu rosto... Espero que nunca mais duvide de mim." _

A mulher seguiu depressa até o portão, e olhou para trás. Ele estava lá, olhando fixamente para ela. Bulma sentiu um ódio mortal percorrer suas veias.

- Vamos ver o quão incapaz eu sou então... – Após dizer essas palavras para si mesma, abriu a cápsula e seguiu em direção ao monte Zushi, o mais rápido que podia.

* * *

Já tinha passado da hora do almoço quando o homem entrou novamente na cozinha para comer. Notou que Bulma não havia voltado, como ele pensava que aconteceria.

A voz da senhora Briefs o acordou de seus vagos pensamentos.

- Você sabe para onde a Bulminha foi?- A voz da mulher parecia calma, mas seu rosto estava um pouco aflito.

- E eu deveria mesmo saber? – Como sempre, foi o mais frio possível

- Ela estava com você antes de sair... Se souber, por favor me diga.

- Ela disse que iria até o monte Zushi, é tudo que eu sei. – Ao dizer pra onde Bulma tinha ido, ele se lembrou do que dissera a ela. Sentiu um estranho arrepio tomar o seu corpo.

- Ela foi sozinha?

- Eu já disse que isso era tudo o que eu sabia! – Estava ficando irritado, a cada pergunta que a senhora Briefs fazia, ele se lembrava mais de como fora sua ultima conversa com Bulma, antes que ela saísse apressada. – E mudando de assunto, onde está o pai dela?

- Ele saiu ainda cedo, acho que só volta amanhã, ou depois.

- O QUE? – Perdeu de vez a paciência quando soube que não teria ninguém para consertar sua maquina para que ele pudesse aproveitar o dia para treinar. – Mas sua filha disse... Deixa pra lá, não estou mais com fome!

Deixou à cozinha muito irritado, afinal, ele precisava treinar e esperava que o senhor Briefs arrumasse sua Câmara de Gravidade, já que a inútil da sua filha não tinha feito isso.

Tentou treinar um pouco fora da câmara, mais no fundo estava mesmo é sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Resolveu então, fazer algo que nunca tinha experimentado. Deitou-se na grama do jardim, e ficou olhando as nuvens, que se dissipavam rapidamente com a brisa.

Sentiu uma estranha calma, e isso raramente acontecia com ele.

- Deve ser por isso que ela esteve aqui...

Antes que pudesse notar, a brisa fresca e macia já havia feito com que tivesse um leve sono. E com o sono, um estranho sonho.

Uma voz o chamava pelo nome. Ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz, e procurava com os olhos o local de onde ela partia.

Ao final, encontrou alguém sentado de costas para uma árvore, e esse alguém tinha o cabelo azul. Aproximou-se lentamente, e pôde ver o rosto da pessoa. Era um rosto conhecido, mas estava desfigurado, quase irreconhecível. Estava pálida, com olheiras enormes, com uma aparência fúnebre.

Vegeta acordou com um pulo, nervoso, sem saber nem mesmo explicar o motivo. Entrou novamente na cozinha, e viu que horas eram, e isso o surpreendeu mais do que seu próprio sonho.

Já haviam passado 8 horas desde que Bulma havia saído, e o céu começava a escurecer. Ao observar suas próprias mãos, noto que estava tremendo ligeiramente, e com muito custo, tentou convencer a própria mente de que não estava preocupado.

* * *

Já estava escurecendo quando ela notou como o tempo tinha passado. Não tinha alcançado o topo do monte, mas estava a uma altura considerada vitoriosa para uma escaladora amadora e sozinha.

Bulma se sentia orgulhosa por ter conseguido chegar até ali, e o gosto de superar tal desafio quase a fez esquecer a quão magoada estava.

"_Vegeta, queria que pudesse olhar pra mim agora. Estou aqui não estou? Mas acho que já está na hora de voltar... Mas antes!"_

Remexeu a pequena mochila que levou com ela, procurando pela câmera fotográfica, que apesar de antiga, era um dos objetos que Bulma tinha mais cuidado, pois ganhara de presente há muitos anos e tinha um carinho especial por ela. Enquanto procurava, não percebeu que estava jogando todo peso em uma única corda, e isso estava forçando muito o único apoio que tinha.

- Aqui está você minha camerazinha... Quero que registre esse meu momento de vitoria e... – Não pôde completar a frase, foi o seu apoio se soltou alguns centímetros, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e soltasse a câmera.

A câmera descia metros e metros, e parecia nunca encontrar o chão. Bulma tinha pouco espaço no chão para apoiar os pés, e seu equilíbrio estava completamente instável.

Com um pouco de habilidade, tentou segurar a corda principal, mas com o movimento, o apoio cedeu ainda mais, derrubando a mulher da pequena lateral montanhosa onde se mantinha em pé.

Com a queda, o apoio soltou de uma vez, e Bulma ficou pendurada apenas com as mãos. Pequenos fragmentos de rocha e areia caiam em sua direção; o desespero tomou conta de seu frágil corpo, que mal conseguia gritar em meio a tamanha aflição.

- Por favor! Algu... – A areia que caía dificultava a articulação de palavras, e ela já estava ficando muito cansada.

Como um último esforço, usou as mãos para "andar" pendurada ao monte, chegando ao local onde despencaria no apoio mais próximo, que estava há três ou quatro metros.

O plano era cair a menor altura possível, que seria os tais quatro metros, pois se não fosse assim, despencaria a mesma altura da câmera, e ela sabia que se isso acontecesse ela não viveria para contar a história.

"_Vamos Bulma... Você tem que soltar agora... Precisa ser corajosa, você não é uma inútil, NÃO É"_

Então ela se soltou o mais rente ao monte possível. Sentiu o vento em suas costas, e por um momento breve se sentiu bem. Mas logo em seguida as rochas que formavam a lateral da montanha a arranharam violentamente, fazendo pequenos cortes em diferentes partes de seu corpo. Era torturante!

Por fim, sentiu seu corpo bater no que parecia ser o chão, mas ainda há uma distancia enorme do chão. Caiu por cima do braço direito, que se deslocou imediatamente, fazendo a mulher gritar de dor.

Sentiu que rolava em direção a mais uma queda, e usou o resto de suas forças para parar o corpo. E, torcendo para que não estivesse quebrado, pegou o comunicador que tinha no bolso. Por sorte, não estava.

Apertou o primeiro botão de emergência que viu, provavelmente seriam bombeiros.

- Por... F-favor... Monte, monte Zushi... Estou... Muito ferida – e lutando para não desmaiar de dor, a mulher conseguiu dar uma pequena descrição de onde estava; percebeu que estava perdendo sangue, e isso a deixava cada vez mais fraca.

"_É Vegeta, acho que finalmente fiz algo útil pra sua vida... Acho que terá paz agora"_

Então fechou os olhos e logo ficou inconsciente.

* * *

Dez horas já haviam passado desde a saída de Bulma, e Vegeta estava trancado em seu quarto quando sentiu uma sensação estranha.

Era como se estivesse sendo observado, ou talvez como se ele mesmo estivesse se repreendendo por ter feito algo errado.

"Não posso acreditar que ainda estou pensando naquela discussão idiota!"

Andava de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer qualquer indicio de que estivera com Bulma pela manhã, mas era impossível.

_*Flashback*_

_- Há alguns anos, fui com um amigo meu escalar, e achei muito divertido. Tenho todo o equipamento e acho que poderíamos escalar o monte Zushi, não fica muito longe daqui e poderíamos voltar à noite quando..._

_..._

_- Será que você não tem mesmo sentimentos? Cheguei a pensar que você pudesse dar pelo menos o mínimo de valor em nós todos, mas acho que se morresse ou sumisse você nem sequer daria falta. Acho que sou mesmo muito tola!_

_- Sim, você é mesmo tola. Acho até que se você morresse de uma vez, eu teria mais paz! _

_*Flashback*_

Lembrar o quão duras foram suas ultimas palavras fizeram com que aquele arrepio voltasse, e ainda mais forte.

Sentiu um frio perturbador tomar conta do quarto, e por mais que não admitisse para si mesmo, estava preocupado com a humana de olhos azuis radiantes.

Saiu do quarto e voltou à cozinha, onde encontrou a senhora Briefs sentada e quieta, apenas perdida em seus pensamentos vazios.

Sem nenhuma palavra, ele se sentou à mesa, e percebeu que a mulher loira estava tão perturbada quanto ele. Ela logo quebrou o silêncio.

- Bulma disse se voltaria hoje? – Sua pergunta era quase uma súplica – Acho que devia ter saído com ela.

Vegeta nada disse, apenas fitou-a por um instante e voltou a se perder em pensamentos.

"_Mas que inferno! Onde essa mulher se meteu?"_

Quase em seguida, o telefone tocou. Senhora Briefs atendeu, apressada, e sua face parecia cada vez mais pálida e preocupada e cada segundo.

- O- o que?A minha menininha o que? – Enquanto ouvia, lagrimas escorriam por sua face – Ma-mas como? Ela, ela está? O que?

Quem apenas olhasse, poderia pensar que o saiyajin estava calmo e sério, como sempre, mas por dentro, a cada palavra que a loira dava ao telefone, seu coração se apertava e batia com mais força, como se estivesse ferido e sofrendo.

- Sim, sim, eu vou o mais rápido possível... Obrigada – A mulher desligou o telefone com força, e desatou a chorar.

Vegeta ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que era com Bulma, e não era bom. Sentiu uma sensação fúnebre tomar conta de si, e lembrou que durante a tarde havia pensado que podia não ter sido uma má idéia ir com a mulher até o monte, já que não iria mesmo poder treinar. A sensação fúnebre se tornou um sentimento mais concreto, que ele mesmo não se lembrava a última vez que sentira. E esse sentimento tinha nome... Culpa.

- Vegeta! – Senhora Briefs exclamou seu nome, como se quisesse lhe chamar a atenção – A Bulma está no hospital, não está nada bem, preciso ir vê-la rápido.

A mulher chorava desesperadamente enquanto corria para pedir para que um dos empregados a levasse ao hospital. O saiyajin permanecia imóvel, remoendo cada palavra do que dissera a mulher mais cedo.

"_Como eu pude... Como? Não, isso não é verdade, só pode ser mais um desses sonhos cretinos que ando tendo, totalmente inúteis!"_

Mas ele sabia que não era, e em meio aos gritos que a loira dava do lado de fora da casa, ele só conseguia se concentrar nas suas próprias palavras, cortantes e insensíveis. Precisava vê-la. Mas como faria isso depois de tudo que disse para ela?

Com passos lentos, foi até o seu quarto e se trancou. Sem que ninguém pudesse ver, se deixou cair de joelhos no chão. Estava péssimo, e dessa vez, não mentiu para si mesmo dizendo o contrário.

* * *

No hospital, Bulma já havia sido medicada, e estava dormindo. Ataduras estavam espalhadas por quase todo o corpo da jovem, e seus braços e pernas estavam com grandes marcas roxas.

Seu rosto estava muito pálido, pois um corte mais profundo na região da barriga fez com que ela perdesse sangue.

Sua sorte foi o fato de pouco tempo antes do acidente, outro ter acontecido pelas redondezas, o que fez com que o helicóptero de resgate já estivesse muito perto para socorrê-la a tempo.

Agora ela estava com um braço engessado, com fraturas por todo o corpo, e desacordada em uma cama de hospital.

Por insistência de sua mãe, pela madrugada, ela foi levada a uma instalação médica em sua própria casa. Aquele era um local que Bulma conhecia muito bem, pois já passara varias horas de seu dia observando alguém que estava machucado. O fato era que agora ela estava muito ferida, e iria demorar muito mais tempo para que saísse de lá.

Como o médico havia previsto, pela manhã, Bulma acordaria, mas ainda estaria lenta e precisaria descansar. Sua mãe passara a madrugada toda ao seu lado, mas deixou o quarto pela manhã, sem nem mesmo perceber que outra pessoa entrara ali.

O homem se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, e ficou observando Bulma dormir.

Ela estava péssima.

Ver seus ferimentos, sua palidez e vulnerabilidade eram como uma tortura.

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, quase imperceptível, e secou antes que pudesse cair.

- Por que você fez isso? – Sabendo que estava sozinho ali, passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto da mulher desacordada – Eu devia estar lá... Mas eu não estava!

Sentiu que ela havia se mexido levemente, e retirou a mão de seu rosto. Ela parecia murmurar alguma coisa, mas ele não entendia. Então ela abriu os olhos, lentamente, parecendo não acreditar no que via.

- Olá Bulma... – Sua voz parecia sem jeito para tais palavras, mas ele continuou mesmo assim – Como está se sentindo?


	5. Tudo o que ele esperava ver

**5. Tudo o que ele esperava ver**

Ela havia acordado, mas acreditava ainda estar dormindo, e em um sonho dos mais impossíveis. Tentou levar a mão direita ao rosto, mas percebeu que estava imobilizada. Logo observou seu corpo todo marcado e ferido, e fez uma expressão de dor.

Olhou ao seu redor, ele estava sentado ao lado da cama com os braços apoiados em uma mesa. Ela já havia visto aquele "filme", só que desta vez era ela quem estava na cama, sendo observada.

- Eu ainda estou sonhando não é? – Sua voz parecia abatida, como se não houvesse forças em seu corpo, mas no fundo ela se sentia estranhamente bem – Você não está aqui de verdade...

Ele nada disse, ainda estava um pouco chocado com o estado da humana, que agora estava acordada e lhe dirigia um olhar de dúvida.

- Eu devo ter morrido... – Parou novamente para olhar o próprio corpo, e para ela foi como uma pancada ver o estado em que se encontrava – Eu só não sabia que depois de morta eu continuaria machucada, que cruel...

- Não seja ridícula – Ele tentava não demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, apenas sendo frio como sempre – Você não morreu, mas foi por pouco que não se mata tentando fazer uma burrice!

- É, acho que você está aqui mesmo... O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Não importa... Como está se sentindo?

- Como você acha?! – Apesar de mentalmente não se sentir tão cansada, seu corpo todo doía e mal conseguia ficar brava, já que sentia pontadas agudas em suas costelas

Nesse momento sua mãe entrou no quarto, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrima, mas feliz por ver a filha acordada.

- Bulminha, querida, eu estava tão preocupada. Liguei pro seu pai e ele também está muito preocupado. Como você está? Quer alguma coisa? Vou chamar seus amigos aqui se quiser e...

- Calma mamãe... Eu já estou me sentindo melhor, quase não sinto dor – Ela estava mentindo, mas preferia assim já que conhecia sua mãe e sabia o quão exagerada a mulher era – Não estou com fome agora, obrigada.

- Mas você precisa se alimentar, você precisa melhorar logo querida. Vou já fazer alguma coisa pra você comer e vou chamar alguns dos seus amigos – Antes que Bulma fizesse alguma objeção, a mulher já estava saindo do quarto, sem nem ao menos perceber que Vegeta ainda estava lá.

Resignada, Bulma apenas colocou a mão esquerda sobre os olhos. Tentou se revirar na cama, mas ainda sentia muita dor, principalmente no corte na barriga, que precisou de alguns pontos.

- Mas que droga! – Choramingava baixinho, quando notou que o saiyajin ainda estava olhando para ela – E você, o que quer aqui?

- Nada – Ele a fitava fixamente, parecendo repreendê-la por alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

- Eu sei por que está aqui – Tentou novamente se revirar, mas teve que levar a mão esquerda ao rosto para impedir que um ligeiro grito de dor saísse de sua boca. Seus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela não choraria na frente dele – Só veio para ter certeza de como eu sou inútil não é? Já que nem morrer eu consegui e...

- Não vê o estado em que está? Fique quieta e não se mexa! – Ele havia levantado a voz, um pouco nervoso, mas sem nem mesmo entender por que; ela apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Novamente resignada, Bulma pôs a mão sobre o corte em sua barriga. Curiosa, levantou a blusa até onde estavam os pontos, indiferente a presença do homem no quarto. O corte não era muito grande, mas era profundo, pegando a região das últimas costelas.

- Acho que vai ficar cicatriz – Seu rosto ainda estava muito pálido e com pequenos arranhões, sua expressão era inconsolável – Vegeta, se você quer alguma coisa, diga! Se não, me deixa sozinha aqui e...

- Será que você só sabe reclamar?

- O que mais quer que eu faça aqui? Nessa maldita cama, presa, sem conseguir me mover direito? – Era tudo o que faltava para ela, além de ter que ficar presa por tempo indeterminado, ainda agüentar Vegeta ali, com aquela expressão séria que ela odiava

- Você é uma humana muito infeliz mesmo não é? Faz uma verdadeira idiotice e ainda não quer aceitar as conseqüências dos seus atos infantis? Deveria estar feliz por estar viva! – Ele se levantou e chegou mais perto da cama, olhando diretamente os olhos dela, bem de perto.

Por um momento ela parou de pensar em seu estado deplorável e encarou o homem, chegando ainda mais perto.

Ela notou o brilho nos olhos dele, muito diferente da maior parte das vezes; não parecia agressivo, como foram suas últimas palavras, também não parecia indiferente.

Ele apoiou um dos braços na cama, e ficou ali, abaixado na altura da mulher, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, bem próximo ao rosto dela. Bulma não entendia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Inacreditavelmente, ele tomou a mão esquerda da humana e segurou delicadamente, ainda olhando nos olhos dela e sem entender ao certo o que estava fazendo, se aproximando ainda mais.

Em qualquer outro momento, Bulma teria facilmente cedido, já que era o que pedia seu coração naquele momento, mas algo mudou em seu olhar. Já não olhava com curiosidade, olhava com uma mágoa quase incontrolável.

Soltou sua mão esquerda da mão do saiyajin e a usou para afastá-lo dela, virando o rosto na direção oposta.

- Talvez você tenha razão, e eu devesse estar feliz por poder respirar – Não conteve uma única lágrima que escorreu fria pelo seu rosto até cair, mas fez o possível para disfarçar a vontade de chorar - Mas eu NÃO estou! Agora sai daqui! Não quero mais ver você no meu quarto!

Ele levou alguns segundos para levantar; ainda estava refletindo as palavras que Bulma acabara de lhe dirigir. Não era possível, ela não podia estar mesmo dizendo aquilo.

Respirou fundo e se levantou, seguindo para fora do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Encostou a cabeça na porta, depois de fechá-la e pode ouvir que ela chorava, e de alguma forma, aquilo mexeu com ele, e muito.

Tentando manter-se o mais frio possível, foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou a senhora Briefs ao telefone.

- Então vocês podem vir? Claro, ela vai adorar! É, eu sei, ela ainda está fraca, mas vai ficar feliz em ver vocês... Sim, até logo! – Estava falando com Chi Chi, que ficara muito preocupada quando soube o que houve com Bulma.

Vegeta parou encostado na porta da cozinha, com os braços cruzados, apenas olhando a mulher loira misturando algo e colocando em pequenas tigelas.

- Vegeta! Não tinha visto você aí... – Ela e virou e levou um susto com ele parado ali, só observando – Está com fome? Sente-se aqui, venha comer alguma coisa.

Mesmo estando sem fome, ele acenou com a cabeça e se sentou à mesa. Não ouvia mais nada que a mulher lhe dizia, apenas pensava novamente em todas as coisas que dissera a Bulma, e sabia que se alguém lhe dissesse a mesma coisa, teria a mesma atitude da mulher. Sabia que se havia um culpado em toda a história, era ele.

Tentou se distrair treinando, mas não parava de pensar na humana, que estava presa em um quarto, sem poder fazer nada, então voltou até a cozinha, pensando em um bom motivo para voltar ao quarto dela.

Viu então a senhora Briefs com um prato de comida em uma das mãos e um vaso de flores na outra. A comida era para Bulma, então teve uma idéia.

- Deixa que eu levo isso pra sua filha – e pegando o prato das mãos da loira, forçou um sorriso para ela.

- Como você é gentil rapaz – A loira sorriu de volta e se afastou levando o vaso para fora de casa.

Bulma estava fazendo um esforço enorme para levantar o corpo da cama quando a porta se abriu e ela viu Vegeta.

Ele deixou o prato sobre a mesa e se sentou ao lado da cama outra vez.

- Sabia que não devia se mexer?

- Sabia que eu expulsei você do meu quarto? – Ela parecia furiosa só de olhar para ele, mas no fundo estava magoada com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu trouxe sua comida – E esticando o braço colocou o prato no colo da mulher, que depois de algum esforço conseguiu ficar ligeiramente sentada na cama. – Coma logo!

- Eu não estou com fome!

- Eu não perguntei se estava, só mandei você comer.

- Você não pode mandar em mim! – Parecia uma criança rebelde que briga com um irmão mais velho; olhava para a comida, e percebeu que de fato sentia fome, mas não queria admitir que ele mandasse nela.

- Você não vai querer que eu enfie essa comida na sua boca, não é? Anda, come isso logo – Olhava triunfante enquanto ela bufava de raiva e comia, lentamente, a sopa de cenoura que sua mãe havia feito.

- Eu odeio sopa de cenoura, sabia?

- É, eu também – Ele deixou que um sorriso se formasse no canto de sua boca – Mas você vai comer de qualquer jeito!

- Por que está aqui?

- Já disse que vim trazer sua comida, para de reclamar.

- Já trouxe, pode sair! – Estava com um péssimo humor, não sorrira nenhuma vez e se pudesse bateria naquele saiyajin que estava a sua frente.

- Bulma... Você não é tão bonita quando não sorri – Aquilo foi como uma provocação para a mulher, embora não tenha sido, pela primeira vez, a intenção dele.

- O quê?! – Ele apenas sorriu, o que a deixou mais irritada, mas apesar de tudo, só conseguiu demonstrar sua tristeza – E você acha que eu tenho algum motivo para sorrir? Olha pra mim... Eu não tenho.

Com uma expressão fechada, a mulher colocou o prato sobre a mesa e ficou olhando para o ser diante dela. Ela queria encontrar um culpado, e de fato, já o tinha.

- Por que você está me vigiando?

- Por que diabos eu estaria vigiando você? – Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas ainda assim se mantinha o mais frio possível.

- É, eu me esqueci que pra você nós não somos nada além de seres inúteis. Por que não vai treinar e me deixa sozinha?

Ela conseguia fazer com que ele saísse do sério, tinha vontade de pegá-la pelo pescoço e sacudi-la com toda a força, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia na obrigação de permanecer ali, de certa forma, protegendo-a.

Antes que desse razão ao lado que queria sacudi-la, ele foi se retirando do quarto.

- Vou levar esse prato pra sua mãe – Assim que pegou o prato da mesa, ouviu uma voz estridente do lado de fora

- Senhora Briefs, é este quarto aqui mesmo? – E assim que ouviu uma resposta positiva, Chi Chi entrou no quarto e se deparou com o saiyajin parado, tão surpreso quanto ela.

Nesse momento ele percebeu que Goku também estava se aproximando, e antes que pudesse mais um passo, lá estava na porta do quarto, ao lado da esposa e acompanhado do filho pequeno.

"_Como pude me distrair tanto e não perceber que esse imbecíl estava vindo??"_

- Bulma, o que esse delinqüente está fazendo aqui? – Chi Chi parecia quase nervosa com a presença de Vegeta no quarto da amiga

- Está tudo bem Chi Chi, ele só estava levando meu prato para a cozinha, não é Vegeta?

Ele nada disse, apenas fez a sua habitual cara de raiva e saiu do quarto com o prato na mão.

- Ainda não entendi como isso aconteceu Bulma, como você está? – Goku parecia preocupado, chegou perto da cama e pegou a mão da amiga com cuidado.

- Não precisa se preocupar, vocês vão ver, eu vou estar bem em pouco tempo.

- Você não está com uma cara boa amiga, quer alguma coisa?

- Não Chi Chi, estou bem assim, e estou mais feliz agora que vieram. E olha só, o Gohan também veio, e como ele está grande! – Ela tentava disfarçar, e por mais que mudasse de assunto não sorria e nem escondia a tristeza em seu olhar.

Duas horas se passaram enquanto conversavam com Bulma. Logo Chi Chi saiu e foi conversar com a senhora Briefs na cozinha, deixando o marido no quarto com Bulma e Gohan.

- Gohan, por que não vai até a cozinha ver o que sua mãe está fazendo?

- Sim papai – E o menino saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta, enquanto Bulma e Goku continuavam conversando.

- Bulma, estamos sozinhos agora e eu quero saber o que realmente aconteceu...

- Eu já disse Goku, eu fui escalar e aconteceu um acidente e...

- Bulma! – Ele a interrompeu colocando um dedo em sua boca em sinal de silencio – Eu quero saber por que você foi até lá sozinha; você sabia que era perigoso e não faria uma bobagem dessas sem um motivo muito bom!

Ela não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, constrangida, pensando nas conseqüências visíveis daquela aventura, e no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Não vai me dizer que... Você queria mesmo que isso acontecesse e...

- Não Goku, de jeito nenhum! Eu não sou uma suicida, muito menos sem um motivo.

- Então por que foi até lá sozinha?

- Eu não gosto de ser desafiada! – Levantou os olhos, que agora cintilavam cheios de lágrimas – Eu não sou uma inútil, e precisava provar a mim mesma que não era.

- Mas ninguém aqui pensa isso de você Bulma – Ele, delicadamente, secou uma das lágrimas dela, mas isso só fez com que ela desatasse a chorar, e confiasse a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido antes dela sair para escalar o monte Zushi.

Pela porta entreaberta, Vegeta assistia tudo, encostado em uma parede de braços cruzados, com uma expressão que ia além de séria e irritada; quase rosnava sozinho observando seu rival consolando a humana.

Gohan notou o homem ali e se aproximou, despertando o saiyajin de seus pensamentos.

- O que você quer aqui pirralho? – O menino não podia deixar de se sentir intimidado com a irritação de Vegeta, mas mesmo assim continuara ali

- O senhor está bem?

- O que? – A pergunta o pegou desprevenido – Claro que sim, por que não estaria?

- A tia Bulma está doente, não dá pra ficar muito feliz assim – Sua afirmação foi seguida por um silêncio – Ainda não desejei melhoras para ela. O senhor já desejou?

Novamente ele não sabia o que responder para o garoto, e sem ânimo para mudar de assunto ou ser mal educado, ele apenas disse o que realmente estava pensando.

- Acho que ela não iria aceitar de qualquer jeito – Ele olhava fixamente para Bulma, que não estava mais chorando, mas parecia angustiada enquanto conversava.

Goku tentava animá-la de qualquer jeito, mas a história tinha um peso muito grande para Bulma

- Olha, não ligue mais para o que aquele rabugento disser, afinal, ninguém mais liga mesmo – Ele sorria para ela, com aquele sorriso infantil que ela adorava. – E se ele continuar fazendo você se sentir mal, ele vai se ver comigo.

- Às vezes acho que ele não faz por mal... Mas em outras penso que ele só faz isso pra me machucar mesmo, afinal, ele queria que eu morresse mesmo!

- Eu acho que ele só diz isso por que não sabe dizer outra coisa, mas no fundo, talvez haja algo bom nele. Mas vamos mudar de assunto Bulma.

- Esta bem – Ela parecia mais conformada após contar a Goku o que a magoava tanto, evitou dizer o que no fundo sentia pelo saiyajin, mas deixou bem claro que o que ele disse havia a magoado profundamente.

- Quanto tempo o médico disse que vai precisar ficar aí?

- Acho que pelo menos um mês, isso é o mínimo. Mas se ele pensa que eu vou ficar mofando aqui todo esse tempo, está enganado. Pretendo estar andando pela casa em uma semana, não importa o quanto doa.

- Essa é a Bulma que eu conheço! Aventureira e determinada! – Aquilo de certa forma quebrou o gelo do coração da mulher, que pela primeira vez desde o acidente sorriu.

Goku abraçou a amiga delicadamente, para não machucá-la. Ela sentiu uma felicidade enorme, esquecendo por alguns instantes que há pouco tempo estava chorando. Sem dúvida, aquele saiyajin que ela considerava como membro da família era alguém que podia confiar, bem ao contrário do outro que naquele momento estava encostado na parede, observando tudo.

Vegeta soltou um rosnado ao ver Bulma sorrir e abraçar o rival. Gohan percebeu o desconforto do homem.

- Senhor Vegeta, está mesmo bem?

- O que você quer que eu diga seu vermezinho? Já não disse que estou bem? – Saiu de lá bufando.

Gohan, um pouco assustado, voltou para o quarto e ficou perto do pai, que estava sentado na cadeira, sorrindo para Bulma.

- Tia Bulma, espero que melhore logo – Gohan parecia tímido.

- Muito obrigada Gohan. – Agora o humor dela estava melhor, ela estava sorrindo e parecia mais disposta.

- Bulma, estou com fome! – Fez novamente aquela expressão sem graça e coçou a cabeça, fazendo a amiga rir – Vou ver o que sua mãe e a Chi Chi estão cozinhando, volto logo.

- Tia, por que o Vegeta está tão irritado?

- Me diga Gohan, quando ele não está?

- Mas ele parece estar mais... Geralmente ele é indiferente, mas agora está irritado com tudo.

Bulma suspirou; por um segundo pensou na hipótese dele ter se arrependido de dizer todas as coisas que disse a ela, mas depois descartou a hipótese, afinal, ele era um idiota e ela não podia esperar algo assim dele.

- Mas me diga Gohan, anda treinando muito ou estudando? – A cara de assustado do menino quando ouviu o verbo "estudando" fez Bulma rir, ela sabia como Chi Chi era neurótica com os estudos do filho, e queria ouvir o ponto de vista do menino.

Enquanto Goku comia na cozinha, Gohan e Bulma conversavam no quarto. As horas iam passando e uma fina chuva caia, deixando o tempo um pouco mais frio.

Vegeta, que estava treinando no jardim, já que sua máquina continuava com defeito, voltou para dentro da casa. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, que estava vazia, e ficou apenas com seus pensamentos.

"_Não foi culpa sua! Não foi! Você não é o responsável por todas as maluquices que essa mulher faz!"_

Negava para si mesmo que ele pudesse ter qualquer tipo de culpa no acidente de Bulma, mas no fundo sabia que se ele não tivesse a chamado de inútil ela poderia ter mudado de idéia, ou quem sabe até poderia ter ido com ela, já que não pôde treinar como queria. Se estivesse com ela, teria evitado que ela se machucasse, e ainda teria todo o tempo com ela, só com ela.

"_Mas que raios eu estou pensando agora! Desde que cheguei aqui não consigo nem controlar meus próprios pensamentos. Ponha na cabeça de uma vez por todas, você NÃO precisa dela!"_

Era uma grande mentira, e ele sabia muito bem disso, mas era difícil admitir, principalmente para si mesmo.

Já era noite quando Chi Chi, o marido e o filho estavam indo embora. Um dos empregados da casa ia levá-los até em casa.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu passe a noite com você Bulma?

- De jeito nenhum Chi Chi, você tem a sua casa e não precisa perder seu tempo aqui. Eu vou estar melhor logo e prometo ir visitar vocês.

- Mas se precisar de qualquer apoio, qualquer coisa, é só nos chamar. – E então se despediram.

Vegeta estava entrando quando Goku estava saindo da casa; eles trocaram olhares e, como raramente acontecia, Goku estava com um olhar furioso, muito diferente da sua habitual cara de bobo.

- O que foi Kakaroto? Dá pra parar de me olhar seu idiota!

- Olha aqui Vegeta! – Ele se virou rapidamente e apontou o dedo na direção do outro, claramente nervoso. –Ao contrário de você, eu não gosto de ferir as pessoas sem um bom motivo, mas se eu souber de mais um bom motivo, mais um único bom motivo, eu juro que você vai se arrepender de ter ficado aqui na Terra, entendeu?

- Acha que eu tenho medo de você e das suas ameaças bobas? – E, também nervoso, tira o dedo do outro da sua direção, rosnando – Agora sai da minha frente!

Goku apenas se vira e sai, indo em direção a sua mulher e seu filho, que já esperavam no carro.

A noite veio depressa, bem iluminada pela Lua e pelas estrelas. Era uma noite muito fria, devido à chuva que caia sem parar. Senhor Briefs havia chegado pouco tempo depois que Goku fora embora. O vento batia forte contra as janelas.

- Posso ficar mais tranqüilo agora? – O pai ainda estava aflito com os últimos acontecimentos e queria saber se a filha precisava de alguma coisa

- Sim papai, eu vou melhorar, pode ir dormir agora, vou ficar aqui bem quietinha – Logo seu pai estava saindo do quarto e apagando a luz.

O sono já havia chegado para Bulma, que em poucos minutos já estava dormindo. A ocasião foi perfeita para o saiyajin, que sem que ninguém percebesse, entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado da cama.

Mesmo ferida, ela era linda. Dormindo parecia um anjo que, literalmente, caíra do céu, mas ainda era tão bela, e calma.

De repente a mulher começou a murmurar alguma coisa e tremer; provavelmente estava tendo um sonho ruim, ou talvez estivesse com febre.

Vegeta tocou delicadamente sua testa, e ela não estava quente; pelo contrário, estava muito fria. Sem que ela acordasse, puxou a coberta mais para cima, cobrindo a mulher até o pescoço.

Sua mão tocou a mão esquerda de Bulma, e para sua surpresa, mesmo dormindo, a mulher segurou sua mão com força. Sentiu um desejo imenso de abraçá-la, mas sabia que podia machucar ainda mais a pobre humana, e se ela acordasse com certeza não ia querer sentir nem seu cheiro ali.

Sem fazer barulho, tirou sua mão da dela, e saiu do quarto.

"_Espero que melhore logo Bulma... Queria ter visto o seu sorriso, é tudo mais fácil quando você sorri... Preciso lhe pedir desculpas."_

Uma semana depois, teimosa por natureza, Bulma estava se levantando da cama sozinha e andando até a cozinha. Reclamava que seu braço engessado incomodava muito, mas na verdade estava feliz por estar conseguindo caminhar.

Fazia exatamente uma semana que não via Vegeta, e por mais que dissesse para si mesma que isso era bom, já que ele era o responsável pelo seu estado, sentia falta da sua presença, e até do seu mau humor.

Chegou até o balcão da cozinha e viu algo que parecia um bolo.

- Hummm, o papai deve ter trazido bolo pra mim, e provavelmente é de creme!

Caminhou lentamente até onde estava o bolo, e para sua surpresa era de chocolate com morangos.

- Mamãe, foi o papai quem trouxe esse bolo?

A loira entrava pela cozinha quando a filha a fez a pergunta.

- Bolo? Acho que não, ontem cedo depois de arrumar a máquina do Vegeta ele saiu para umas reuniões e ainda não chegou.

- Você tem certeza? Por que se não foi o papai, e nem a senhora, não tem mais ninguém aqui que possa...

- Ora minha filha! – A loira interrompeu a filha com um sorriso gentil – Como assim não há mais ninguém? Pode ter sido o Vegeta.

- O quê? – Ela parecia indignada com a possibilidade de ter sido ele – Como assim mamãe? É claro que não, ele não faria isso.

"_Ou faria?"_

- Bem, eu nem sabia desse bolo e seu pai ainda não voltou. Pouquíssimos empregados entram nessa cozinha, e mesmo assim, eles não deixariam um bolo. Só vejo uma possibilidade – Ela continuava sorrindo.

- Talvez tenha sido o Vegeta mesmo... – Ela afirmava sem nem mesmo acreditar nas próprias palavras. Lembrou então que ele havia lhe perguntado sobre o bolo favorito, o que reforçava essa possibilidade – Bem, estou com fome, vou comê-lo.

- Está bem Bulminha, vou lá fora ver o jardim.

Enquanto comia o bolo favorito, se perdia em pensamentos sobre Vegeta. Não estava mais tão magoada com ele, mas ainda não sabia o que fazer se o visse tão cedo. Já estava se acostumando com sua ausência, mas ao ver aquele bolo se lembrou da noite em que saíram para comer; não podia negar que naquele momento sentia algo muito forte por ele, e apesar de tudo que ele dissera de forma tão maldosa, isso não mudaria.


	6. Tudo que o fazia ficar

**6. Tudo que o fazia ficar**

Aquele dia amanhecera chuvoso e frio, como quase todos daquela quieta semana. Assim que terminou de comer dois pedaços do bolo que encontrou sobre a mesa, ainda duvidando de quem o havia levado até ela, passou rapidamente em frente ao seu laboratório e se deteve diante da pequena janela do corredor.

Ele deveria estar dentro daquela grande câmara, e a mulher olhava para fora como se quisesse ver cada movimento seu, dentro daquelas paredes. Mantinha o braço esquerdo envolta do corpo, tanto para se aquecer do frio que sentia, quanto para se proteger de uma fraqueza que sentia, mas nem ao menos sabia o por que.

"_O dia em que eu entender você, já estarei à beira da morte!"_

Já caminhava com mais segurança. A maior parte de seus ferimentos já estava cicatrizada, e o corte em sua barriga já não doía como antes. Seu braço direito, porém, permaneceria engessado por mais algum tempo, e isso a causava um desconforto enorme.

Já estava cansada de ficar sem uma ocupação, sem sair de casa, apenas andando pelos corredores ou em seu quarto. Precisava de algo que a fizesse sair daquela rotina entediante que o acidente a impôs.

Lembrou-se do tempo em que era mais jovem e, para se distrair, subia em uma espécie de casa na árvore. Era o lugar em que guardava seus antigos diários, suas fotos favoritas e outras coisas que considerava importantes e especiais. Nunca contara a seus pais sobre seu esconderijo, pois além de gostar de manter o lugar como um segredo, sabia que era perigoso. A árvore era velha, e ficava a certa distância de sua casa, entre várias outras árvores grandes que escondiam a velha casinha de madeira. Sabia que era um lugar isolado, e se algo de ruim acontecesse a ela enquanto estivesse lá, ninguém poderia ajudá-la a tempo, mas se sentia bem com o silêncio que reinava naquele pequeno bosque esquecido pelo mundo. Era como se fosse o único lugar do mundo em que apenas ela tivesse a razão e pudesse, assim, viver em paz.

O telefone tocou, então ela percebeu que estava com o rosto encostado na janela, com os olhos fechados, uma imagem quase deprimente. Foi até a sala para atender, sentindo um frio enorme, que vinha de dentro para fora.

- Alô – A voz que veio em seguida, por um momento, paralisou a jovem de cabelos azuis, ela não esperava ouvi-lo tão cedo, mas depois que ele soube do acontecido, não podia deixar de ligar – Yamcha?!

Ele ficara sabendo do seu acidente, e queria saber como sua ex namorada estava. Ela nem se lembrava mais por que tinham brigado aquele dia, isso se ela ainda podia se lembrar que tinham brigado. Ela sabia que não o amava mais, mas estava carente e ouvir a voz de um amigo tão antigo era tudo o que ela precisava.

- Eu já estou melhor, já estou andando, só meu braço está engessado – Ele era simpático, parecia realmente preocupado. Sem que ela percebesse, sua voz foi se tornando cada vez mais doce – Podíamos nos ver alguma outra hora, mas lhe garanto que já estou bem.

Estranhamente ela estava se sentindo bem, aquela ligação quebrara um pouco do gelo em que ela se encontrava por dentro. Colocou a mão esquerda sobre o coração e deu um longo suspiro de olhos fechados, estava se sentindo ótima, até ouvir outra voz.

- Você é patética! – Era ele. Estava encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, apenas observando com seu olhar frio.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? – Se sentia mais ofendida com a presença de Vegeta, do que com as palavras dele.

- Você já se esqueceu que quase se mataram na semana passada? – Ela se sentiu chocada, de fato, ainda lembrava que havia brigado com Yamcha, mas estava precisando muito conversar e ele parecia ter adivinhado essa sua necessidade.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta Vegeta? Vá treinar e me deixe em paz!

- Você não me dá ordens – Ele estava mais calmo que o normal, e com um ligeiro sorriso desafiador.

- Como você mesmo já havia me dito; eu não quero que meu "planetinha idiota" seja destruído, então pare de perder tempo aqui e saia! – Gesticulava com o braço esticado para a porta, esperava que ele fosse embora logo, mas ele estava se aproximando e isso a deixava sem reação.

Ele pegou o braço levantado da mulher e o usou para encostá-la na parede, com cuidado. Olhava para ela de forma enigmática, diretamente nos olhos. Ela estava assustada, mas conseguiu ter forças para escapar da proximidade dele.

- Não me toque! – Empurrava o corpo do homem enquanto fugia de seus olhos negros e profundos. Usou o braço para se proteger do frio, se encostando em outra parede, sem tirar os olhos da figura que estava diante dela. – Foi você quem deixou o bolo na mesa?

Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Virou-se contra ela, e voltou para perto da porta.

- Eu fiz uma pergunta pra você e...

- Eu não sou surdo!

Ela não sabia como agüentava ser tratada assim; sempre fora forte e nunca deixara que ninguém a tratasse mal, mas aquele homem conseguia deixá-la sem defesas, totalmente vulnerável.

- Então me responda!

- Não tenho nada pra responder – Ele parecia nervoso, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, e ele nem sequer sabia por que havia tido tal atitude.

- Você era o único que sabia do bolo e eu gostei do que você...

- Olha aqui! – A interrompeu usando uma agressividade que ele nem podia entender de onde vinha, e minutos depois, se arrependeria do que fez, mas obviamente, não diria a ninguém – Tanto faz pra mim o que você gosta ou não, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Já perdi meu tempo demais aqui com suas coisas patéticas.

- Muito obrigada Vegeta – Os olhos dela cintilavam maravilhosamente, ele a via de forma tão graciosa, amável. Ela não sorrira, mas transmitia uma sensação maravilhosa.

Ele não esperava que ela reagisse daquela forma; imaginava que ela gritasse, o mandasse para fora ou tentasse acertar lhe socos, mas ela apenas agradecera por algo que ele negava ter feito. Bulma percebeu que ele perdera todas as reações, e isso o deixou frustrado. Saiu do quarto bufando enquanto a mulher observava parada, com seu sorriso se desmanchando.

A jovem entrou em seu quarto e se deixou afundar na cama, e também em seus pensamentos. Já não negava para si mesma o que sentia pelo saiyajin, mas não compreendia por que ele brincava tanto com tais sentimentos.

- Ah Vegeta... Por que tinha que ser assim, tão difícil – Sentia seu mundo desmoronando junto com o frio que vinha de seu coração, não queria chorar, mas era inevitável – Estava errada mesmo, quando eu entender você, já estarei morta.

Sentia a sua cabeça girar e seu chão desaparecer, queria ficar sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo acabar com a solidão em que estava. Havia um lugar para onde poderia ir, mas não sabia se conseguiria. Mas era o único lugar.

Levantou e pegou um casaco azul escuro. Não havia ninguém nos corredores, e sem sua mãe ou pai para impedi-la de sair, ela conseguiria facilmente driblar os empregados e pegar um taxi. Preferia assim, pois ainda sentia um pouco de dor no corte da barriga, mas durante todo o caminho, convenceu-se de que dor alguma a impediria de subir as escadinhas de cordas trançadas de sua árvore. Sua árvore.

Caminhou poucos metros até chegar ao pequeno bosque, afastado dos prédios e do movimento urbano tão acelerado em que vivia. Era tudo tão familiar, tão intocado. Torcia para que sua árvore ao menos ainda existisse, e para sua surpresa, ela não só ainda existia como também preservara a pequena casinha quase intacta.

O cheiro do bosque a lembrava de tempos antigos, em que ainda acreditava que encontraria um príncipe encantado que a salvaria de todos os seus problemas, e a faria feliz para sempre.

Subiu, com um pouco de esforço, a escadinha de cordas, que ainda estava firme depois de tantos anos. Sentiu-se em casa quando se sentou sob o telhado, ainda alto, da casinha. Em um canto da parede, estava uma caixinha de ferro, intacta, a não ser por um pouco de poeira que se acumulara com o tempo.

- Não acredito! Meus diários?! – Caminhou até a caixinha, e surpreendeu-se ao ver as suas antigas coisas, que acreditava terem se perdido ou sido roubadas.

Emocionou-se vendo suas antigas fotos favoritas, algumas em família, outras com amigos, inclusive com Yamcha e Goku. Abriu seu diário mais recente, de muitos anos atrás, e leu algumas páginas.

"_Hoje meus pais me fizeram parecer uma criança novamente! Odeio me sentir assim perto dos meus amigos, quero ser independente, quero que me levem a sério, não quero mais parecer uma criança patética!"_

- É Bulma, acho que você evoluiu bastante – Dizia para si mesma, parecendo

contente lendo algumas coisas que dizia querer ser, sabendo que realizara seus desejos, porém toda a sua alegria se desmanchava quando lia outros trechos.

"_Um dia eu vou encontrar o homem perfeito, como um príncipe encantado! Ele vai me fazer feliz, e viveremos juntos para sempre. Será meu primeiro amor de verdade, e também o único. Ele vai me tratar com respeito e será educado, será simplesmente perfeito!"_

Não pôde conter as lágrimas em refletir sobre suas realizações nesse aspecto. Ela sabia que nunca chegara nem perto de encontrar um homem perfeito, e sofria por nunca ter encontrado alguém que não a fizesse sofrer depois de algum tempo.

- Olha pra você agora! – Chorava ao lembrar que um dia acreditava que encontraria um príncipe perfeito, em um cavalo branco, apenas esperando por ela – Você é mesmo patética Bulma, patética!

- Você não devia estar aqui – O coração de Bulma acelerou quando se virou para o lado de fora da casinha e viu o saiyajin encostado na velha parede de madeira, perto das cordas.

Era humilhante; ela tentava limpar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, mas era impossível esconder que estava chorando e principalmente, o motivo pelo qual chorava. Sua primeira reação foi atirar com toda sua força o diário na direção dele. Seu braço doía muito, já que usara apenas um para subir pela escada de cordas, mas ainda assim conseguiu acertá-lo no ombro. Ele nada fez.

Vegeta se aproximava dela lentamente; seu cabelo fazia uma curva ao se encontrar com o teto da casinha.

- Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? –Sua voz estava rouca, mas ainda assim histérica.

Ele nada dizia, apenas se aproximava passo a passo dela, e quando a mulher percebeu, começou a se afastar pelo lado oposto.

- Eu queria ficar sozinha! Nem isso você pode respeitar? – Se sentia como um pássaro em uma gaiola pequena, sem ter para onde fugir, sufocada. Ele continuava sem dizer nada, apenas andando devagar.

Ela se afastava à medida que ele se aproximava, dando passos para trás sem tirar os olhos dele. Vegeta estava com um olhar diferente, ela nunca tinha visto tal expressão em sua face.

- Se eu sou tão insignificante – Falava em pequenas pausas, e se sentia mais forte à medida que criava coragem para enfrentá-lo – Por que me seguiu até aqui?

- Por que não fica quieta mulher!? – Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia por que a seguira desde que ela saiu de casa, e também não tentava mais entender por que agia de maneira tão estranha perto dela.

- Você não me suporta, queria até que eu morresse – Sua voz estava firme, ela realmente não entendia e nem queria mais entender aquela atitude do saiyajin – Por que não some de uma vez da minha vida?

- Eu não suporto esse lugar, e não pense que é fácil ficar em um planeta ridículo como esse! – Suas palavras saíram do seu controle, fazendo com que dissesse tudo o que estava em sua mente – Viver entre os humano é algo asqueroso, esses vermes inferiores me dão nojo, mas...

- Então por que não vai embora?! – Estava gritando, totalmente alterada. Ela já fora insultada de muitas maneiras, mas não ia suportar mais nenhuma falta de consideração daquele homem.

Atordoada com a expressão dele, que pela primeira vez não tinha a raiva ou a indiferença claramente visíveis, deu um passo em falso para fora da casa da árvore.

Sentiu o corpo se desequilibrando para trás, e sentiu que daquela vez não iria escapar. Imagens passaram diante dos seus olhos, e ela sentiu a brisa do bosque batendo em sua face, delicadamente, como quando ela era bem mais nova e subia aquela árvore de olhos fechados.

Já estava se imaginando caída na beira da árvore, com o pescoço quebrado, quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço, e depois em sua cintura.

Em questão de segundos, seus pensamentos mudaram de seu funeral, ao homem diante dela. Bulma o havia segurado com o braço esquerdo, muito assustada com o que acabara de acontecer.

Fechou os olhos com força, e pôde sentir a respiração dele. Passou a mão sobre seus braços fortes, e sentiu que ele ainda segurava sua cintura. Abriu os olhos e viu que ele olhava para frente, com uma expressão vazia, sem malícia, sem raiva, sem sorrisos sarcásticos.

Tudo aconteceu em segundos rápidos, muito rápidos. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para exclamar qualquer coisa, ele colocou um dedo sobre sua boca, em sinal de silêncio e, com a outra mão, segurava com delicadeza seu rosto.

Bulma ainda estava com os olhos arregalados e surpresos quando ele, inesperadamente, encostou seus lábios nos dela, e a beijou.

A mente de Vegeta girava confusa, mas ele sabia que naquele momento ele se sentia incrivelmente bem. Não entendia por que, ao contrário de todos os outros seres daquele planeta miserável, ela o fazia se sentir tão bem. Bulma era diferente, ela não tinha medo de enfrentá-lo, sabia ser forte, sem deixar de ser gentil. Ela era, sem dúvida, a maior razão de sua permanência no planeta Terra.

Ele não queria admitir, mas ela era especial, como ninguém jamais havia sido para ele.

Sentia ciúmes dela, queria que ela nunca mais tivesse de sofrer ou chorar, mesmo sabendo que na maior parte das vezes ele era o motivo de sua tristeza. Nesses momentos se sentia o pior ser do universo.

Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, queria tê-la em seus braços por toda a vida, para protegê-la, para impedir que a magoassem, para ser sua, e apenas sua. Queria ser o príncipe que ela tanto desejara um dia.

"_Não, não! Você não pode gostar de uma terráquea fraca e inferior!"_

Algo em seu ser não o deixaria aceitar facilmente aquela situação, afinal, como um príncipe saiyajin poderia se envolver como uma humana tão inferior.

Ainda a segurava em seus braços quando sentiu que ela se afastava, e dando razão aos seus pensamentos, também se afastou rapidamente, virando-se de costas para ela.

"_Isso foi um momento de fraqueza que nunca mais se repetirá!"_

Ele insistia para si mesmo que aquele beijo sincero não significara nada para ele, mas não conseguia olhar diretamente nos olhos de Bulma, não conseguia nem pensar em qual seria a expressão que estava em seu rosto. Sentia-se covarde por não encarar os fatos como deveria. Pensava em como sair dali sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, em como sair sem ter que encará-la.

Segurou-a novamente pelo braço e pela cintura, e voou até o chão com ela em seus braços. Estava sério e evitava olhá-la nos olhos.

- Você não deveria estar aqui, muito menos eu! – Ela se perguntava sempre por que após um momento calmo e agradável ele sempre se transformava novamente em um monstro frio e cruel. Não era possível que um homem pudesse ter duas faces tão distintas; ele só poderia ser um dos dois. E suas conclusões sempre chegavam a um único ponto: ele era o monstro frio e cruel – Preciso treinar agora mesmo! E você deveria voltar e fazer algo de útil também, ao invés de procurar problemas!

Ela não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo. Ela estava em paz até ele chegar, e se havia algum problema alí, era ele. Já não tinha palavras para afrontá-lo, e preferiu resignar-se. Andou até ele com um pouco de dificuldade, já que com o escorregão na árvore seu corte começara a doer.

- Pode me levar com você? – Sua expressão era quase suplicante. Uma tempestade estava ameaçando desabar a qualquer momento e ela ainda estava distante de casa.

- O quê? Você chegou até aqui sozinha e vai voltar do mesmo jeito! – Caminhou calmamente de costas para ela, até ouvir o som do choque do corpo da mulher com o chão, quando ela permitiu que seu peso caísse sobre as pernas – Eu tenho muita pena de você mulher tola!

Levantou vôo e quase imediatamente sentiu remorso por tudo o que fez e disse, como poderia desejar tanto protegê-la, e ao mesmo tempo deixá-la sozinha naquele estado. Não queria voltar atrás, ela estaria muito magoada, e ele não gostava de vê-la chorar, mesmo sendo sempre por ele. Era uma reação inevitável; sempre que estava longe dela, queria tê-la por perto, queria que sorrisse, mas quando estava com ela tão vulnerável, a fazia se sentir mal, a fazia sofrer. Mesmo sendo um homem tão forte e orgulhoso, sentia-se terrível quando fazia mal para Bulma, mas obviamente ele não deixaria que ninguém percebesse.

Sentada sobre folhas secas do bosque, ela se via em um momento que exigia que fosse forte. Sentia frio, se sentia usada, mas no fundo não estava tão magoada.

- Espero que sirva de lição pra você Bulma! – Dizia em voz alta, e antes que se levantasse, as nuvens negras sobre o bosque anunciavam o que haviam prometido. Primeiro um trovão ensurdecedor, e depois a tempestade – ÓTIMO! Agora chuva!

Levantou-se e se escondeu embaixo da árvore; era um local protegido da chuva e do vento, e muito escondido, o que era uma boa explicação para o fato de sua casinha ainda estar tão preservada.

A chuva caía com violência, e ela assistia a tudo, um pouco revoltada consigo mesma.

- E a culpa é sua Bulma! Sua idiota! – Gritava consigo mesma, mas não estava realmente com raiva, só precisava desabafar algo que estava preso em seu coração – Por que você não é normal como todas as outras jovens bonitas da sua idade? Elas gostam de caras ricos e lindos, que tem carros caros e as levam pra sair. Mas não, você tinha que ser a diferente não é! Tinha que gostar de um ALIEN egoísta e mau caráter! Um cretino que AHH!

Assustou-se e caiu novamente no chão ao olhar pra frente e ver aquela figura há alguns metros dela, olhando fixamente para seus olhos com uma expressão curiosa.

Ele estava molhado e seus cabelos não estavam mais para cima, e sim caídos para trás dos ombros com a força da chuva. Mesmo em tais condições, ele continuava com a sua pose, estava sério, mas com um olhar mais calmo.

- Anda logo, eu levo você pra casa! – Rapidamente puxou-a do chão e a pegou no colo, sem machucá-la.

- Meus pais estão preocupados? – Ela tentava ignorar o fato de que ele a deixara sozinha na chuva, sem contar as palavras grosseiras que disse antes de sair.

- Como quer que eu saiba? Vamos logo, você vai ficar doente! – Levantou vôo mais uma vez, com ela nos braços, e enquanto voava para a Corporação Cápsula, sentiu que ela o abraçava delicadamente com o braço esquerdo.

Ele não tinha chegado em casa, e ela sabia por que. Provavelmente ficou a observando e ouvira tudo o que disse em um momento de desabafo. Ela, de fato, não estava se importando com isso. Apesar de tudo, gostava de ver o lado bom das coisas e das pessoas, e aos olhos da humana, ele havia voltado, e isso era bom.

"_No fundo desse seu coração de pedra existe algo bom, e eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para chegar até lá."_

Mesmo com a fortíssima chuva, ela sorria olhando profundamente para os olhos de Vegeta, que parecia indiferente. Isso o incomodava, afinal, depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, como ela poderia ainda ter um olhar tão terno, ainda mais para ele? O que fazia daquela fraca humana de cabelos azuis alguém tão corajosa, tão decidida e ao mesmo tempo doce e diferente. O que fazia com que ela visse mais nele do que simplesmente um assassino forte e perigoso; mais do que um príncipe obstinado e deslocado, sem um lugar para onde voltar quando precisasse. Como ela poderia enxergar algo melhor naquela sua figura orgulhosa, que tanto fazia para ferir as pessoas.

Ela continuava sorrindo, seus olhos azuis brilhantes também pareciam sorrir. Há quanto tempo ele não via aquele sorriso doce; sentia seu coração bater mais rápido quando finalmente desceu sobre um corredor coberto e ela ainda o abraçava e olhava com ternura.

- Por que está olhando desse jeito? Parece que nunca me viu!

- Você disse que eu era mais bonita quando sorria – Piscou para ele e percebeu que ele estava começando a corar. Ela ainda estava revoltada com tudo o que aconteceu, mas se impôs uma missão que ultrapassaria essa mágoa. Ela iria chegar até o coração de pedra daquele homem, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse de sofrer – E sabe, você também não é tão bonito quando não sorri.

Ela ainda sorria enquanto se soltava dos braços dele. A chuva caía pesadamente, e os dois apenas se encaravam no corredor. Seu casaco estava encharcado, então ela o retirou.

- Obrigada por me trazer, você foi muito gentil – Foi um pouco sarcástica, mas sabia que isso o deixava desarmado. Ele lutava contra os seus pensamentos, estava confuso sobre o que sentia naquele momento – Dá próxima vez que me seguir, podíamos escolher um lugar mais interessante.

- Você fala demais mulher! – Ele não sabia o que dizer para ela; a humana não estava vulnerável e frágil como ele imaginava, na verdade, estava muito forte, estava sorrindo. Isso não o incomodava, mas o deixava sem reação.

- E você só abre a boca para ofender as pessoas! Se sente bem com isso?

- O que eu faço e como me sinto não é problema seu, nem de ninguém.

- Mas isso magoa as pessoas – Deteve-se pensativa, por uns segundos – Desculpe, é que às vezes eu esqueço que você não se importa com as pessoas. Você não gosta de qualquer expressão de carinho ou amizade. Você não tem amigos e...

- E pra quê? – Segurou seu braço contra seu peito firmemente, ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas ainda tinha no rosto um olhar desafiador – Pra ser mais um desses idiotas dos seus amigos? Pra ser como o imbecil do Kakaroto, que parece um animalzinho doméstico perto da família? Para ser como o verme do seu ex-namorado?

Bulma ficou enfurecida com o que ele dissera sobre seus amigos, inclusive o que dissera sobre Yamcha. Retirou a força o braço das mãos do saiyajin e deu lhe um tapa no rosto.

- Pois saiba que o Goku é um homem muito melhor que você! Meus amigos são pessoas muito especiais e eu tenho orgulho de tê-los comigo. Já o que você tem além dessa sua pose de príncipe orgulhoso? – Ela pensou ter exagerado no que disse, mas no fundo, ele sabia que ela tinha um pouco de razão; ele não tinha nada nem ninguém com quem pudesse contar, só não admitia para si mesmo que um dia talvez precisasse. E agora ela estava diante dele, dizendo todas essas verdades, sem medo do que ele pensaria sobre isso – Sem dizer que... Apesar de tudo, o Yamcha me tratava com carinho e sabia como me deixar feliz.

Yamcha. Essa era uma palavra que causava uma estranha raiva em Vegeta. Em pensar que agora ela estava defendendo aquele verme que a fez chorar... Mas quantas vezes ele também já não fizera Bulma chorar? Isso não o importava, sentia ciúmes daquele humano imbecil, e ouvir o nome dele o fez despertar para as palavras da mulher.

- Bulma, cala sua boca! – Segurou forte o corpo da humana contra o seu, pegando-a no colo e, logo em seguida, beijando-a ainda mais intensamente do que fizera da primeira vez.

Ela realmente não o compreendia, mas gostava quando ele a surpreendia, e dessa vez ela realmente não esperava tal reação. Não sabia por quanto tempo o príncipe ficaria ali até dar lugar ao monstro, mas aproveitaria cada segundo com ele antes que desaparecesse.

Enquanto passava sua mão esquerda pelos cabelos negros do saiyajin, tentava imaginar o que lhe causara tal atitude de forma tão repentina, e refletindo melhor sobre suas palavras, ela chegou a uma hipótese, sua única conclusão.

Ela estava certa.


	7. Tudo o que dominava seus pensamentos

**7. Tudo o que dominava seus pensamentos**

As nuvens escuras continuavam envolvendo todo o céu naquela nova manhã, porém do alto da janela de seu quarto, Bulma podia ver os teimosos e relutantes raios de Sol tocando o jardim principal.

Ainda estava pensando no que houve no dia anterior; um corredor vazio, uma discussão vazia, um beijo. Um beijo doce que parecia trazer sentimentos aprisionados na parte mais oculta de seus corações.

Naquele momento, o tempo parecia ter parado até ouvir a voz de sua mãe a chamando para ver os novos catálogos de decoração que tinham acabado de chegar. No fundo, ela não queria deixá-lo, queria ficar ali, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria deixá-la sozinha, cheia de dúvidas e sem nenhuma palavra, então o mais sensato a ser feito era entrar sem dizer uma palavra, mesmo não sendo o que ela realmente queria fazer.

Não queria ver nenhum catálogo, nem sequer se importava com a decoração nova que sua mãe estava pensando em fazer, mas precisava se afastar de Vegeta, antes que fosse tarde demais. Ela não tinha dúvidas do que sentia por ele, mas não gostava da possibilidade de estar sendo usada, de ser apenas um objeto nas mãos do saiyajin.

Agora estava sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando os raios de Sol que teimavam em atravessar a espessa neblina matinal. Ainda podia sentir o calor dos braços do guerreiro, mas lutaria até o fim para esquecer toda essa bobagem, afinal, só por que ele a havia beijado uma ou duas vezes não significava que algo fosse mudar.

- Bulminha querida, o café da manhã está pronto! – Sua mãe parecia feliz, ainda mais que o normal, e Bulma não sabia o por que.

- Já estou indo mamãe!

Desceu as escadas calmamente e pôde observar melhor o sorriso estampado no rosto da senhora Briefs. Seu pai já estava sentado à mesa, tomando café e dando biscoitos para seu gato de estimação.

- Bulma querida, hoje eu trouxe bolinhos e biscoitos da confeitaria que abriu na rua de cima.

- Estou com muita fome mesmo! – Bulma sorria enquanto apertava a grande jaqueta marrom contra o corpo, para se proteger do frio que, há alguns dias, se tornara intenso.

- O rapaz não vem comer com a gente?

- Não papai, se ele não apareceu até agora, acho que não, mas de qualquer forma, o deixem lá, treinando como um louco.

- Filha querida, há quanto tempo eu não vejo o Yamcha – O sorriso da loira parecia se intensificar – Ele não vem mais aqui?

- Acho que ele viajou pra treinar.

- Mas por que ele não vem mais ver você?

- Bem... – Bulma se sentia constrangida em falar sobre o Yamcha – Nós brigamos, e falei para que ele não viesse mais aqui em casa.

- Mas Bulminha, ele era um rapaz tão bonito e gentil, por que brigou com ele?

- Mamãe eu... – Ela realmente não sabia o que dizer, mas em meio ao seu embaraço, ele teve uma estranha idéia – Eu não o vejo há algum tempo, nem sei se ele está bem...

- Por que não o chama para vir aqui jantar conosco, já faz um tempo que não faço um jantar caprichado para visitas, e eu ficaria muito feliz em ter o Yamcha conosco essa noite!

- É mamãe...– Ela estava sorrindo, talvez sua mãe tivesse dado uma boa idéia sugerindo trazer o Yamcha para o jantar – Acho que é uma ótima idéia!

- Mas que ótimo filha, vou providenciar tudo agora mesmo!

- Mas ainda é cedo mamãe, e eu nem sei se ele vai poder vir...

- Aquele rapaz adora você minha filhinha, é claro que ele vai vir! – Tal comentário fez com que a mulher de cabelos azuis ficasse pensativa por uns segundos.

"_É, acho que ele não me adorava tanto assim quando me traiu, mas tudo bem, vou fingir que nada aconteceu, apenas essa noite."_

- Vamos fazer o seguinte então, assim que terminar meu café da manhã vou ligar para o Yamcha e chamo ele pra vir aqui esta noite. Se ele confirmar a senhora já pode começar a pensar no jantar! – Bulma se alegrava ao ver sua mãe agitada com coisas que ela tanto gostava.

- Isso mesmo, é perfeito! Então se apresse Bulma, quero começar logo com isso para que tudo saia perfeito. Vou ligar agora mesmo para aquele restaurante maravilhoso e... – A loira estava empolgada, saiu da cozinha fazendo planos e mais planos para aquele jantar.

- Às vezes eu invejo essa alegria da mamãe... – Estava com um olhar sereno enquanto colocava o leite e cereal em um pote, sem nem notar a presença de seu pai.

- É minha filha, às vezes eu também – Senhor Briefs ria enquanto brincava com seu pequeno gatinho. Ele não entendeu a verdadeira razão para chamar Yamcha, já que sabia que ele e Bulma haviam brigado, mas achou uma boa idéia já que ela poderia estar tentando fazer as pazes. – Espero que ele venha ao jantar, sua mãe ficará ainda mais feliz.

- É, e eu também.

Após comer seu cereal e ter certeza de que Vegeta não apareceria na cozinha tão cedo, Bulma se dirigiu até a sala para pegar seu caderno de telefones.

Não sabia se o ex-namorado ainda estava no mesmo hotel que dissera que iria ficar, mas não podia deixar de tentar, afinal, era importante que ele comparecesse em sua casa.

Depois de duas tentativas em ocupado, o telefone finalmente deu sinal de que alguém iria atendê-lo.

- Alô, eu gostaria de falar com o hóspede do quarto 72, obrigada – Ela nem sabia se ele realmente estaria lá, mas precisava arriscar.

- Alô – Sua voz estava abafada, parecia um pouco cansado.

- Yamcha, é você?

- Bulma! Não esperava que você me ligasse nunca mais, está tudo bem com você, já está melhor desde o acidente?

- Eu estou bem, liguei para fazer um convite! – Ela estava ansiosa, precisava que ele aceitasse.

- U-um convite? – Se uma ligação da ex-namorada já era algo surpreendente, um convite era ainda mais inacreditável.

- Você não está muito longe daqui, está?

- N-não, eu iria sair do hotel semana que vem, ainda estou na cidade.

- Então eu faço questão da sua presença aqui em casa, essa noite, no jantar da minha mãe!

- J-jantar? Mas é claro, eu ir, eu poder, digo, eu posso ir – Ele estava se sentindo um adolescente desastrado tropeçando nas palavras, pois apesar de tudo, ainda gostava muito de Bulma.

- Minha mãe vai ficar feliz em saber que você virá!

- S-sua mãe? E como ela está?

- Está bem e ansiosa para o jantar. Você vem mesmo não é?

- Claro Bulma, jamais deixaria de ir, principalmente quando você tem o trabalho de me ligar para pedir. Sem contar que eu queria mesmo ver você, quero saber como está depois do acidente...

- Eu estou bem melhor, só meu braço direito ainda está enfaixado. Não pense que eu sou uma dama indefesa.

- Pode não ser indefesa, mas ainda é uma linda dama.

Bulma sorria por dentro. Não gostava de brincar com os sentimentos alheios, mas desconfiava que o que ele dizia era só papo furado para reconquistá-la, mas de qualquer forma, estava feliz com a rapidez com que ele aceitara o pedido.

- Muito obrigada Yamcha! Então nos vemos no jantar.

- Que horas eu posso aparecer na sua casa Bulma?

- Bem, minha mãe pretende começar o jantar oito horas, mas eu gostaria que você viesse mais cedo, acho que precisamos conversar.

- Posso chegar aí às cinco horas? Quero muito ver você! –Ele estava cheio de esperanças, talvez, depois de tantos dias, ela tenha voltado atrás na decisão do fim do namoro.

- Ah, claro, cinco está perfeito. Traga o Pual, estou com saudades dele!

- C-claro, o Pual, eu levo ele sim.

- Então está bem, vejo você às cinco. Até lá.

Yamcha ainda estava confuso, podia esperar qualquer coisa, menos uma ligação repentina de Bulma o chamando para um jantar. Gostava tanto da ex-namorada, mesmo sabendo que foi ele quem estragou tudo. No fundo, acreditava também que ela só estava esperando um pequeno motivo para terminar, e que ele dera exatamente o que ela queria.

- É Pual, acho que vamos nos dar bem essa noite!

- Yamcha, eu não sei não, talvez ela só tenha chamado você por educação, ou por que os pais dela pediram e...

- Nada disso Pual – Ele estava muito otimista, talvez naquela noite ele tivesse sua garota de volta, e isso o deixava agitado e apreensivo – Mas me diga, como eu devo usar o cabelo essa noite?

Pual fez uma expressão de reprovação, mas diante da felicidade incontrolável do amigo não conseguiu dizer nada que pudesse desanimá-lo.

- Bem, vamos nos arrumar então Yamcha!

* * *

O relógio já mostrava quatorze horas e meia e Vegeta ainda estava trancado em sua Câmara, treinando como não treinava há muito tempo.

Estava com fome, mas nada o faria sair da câmara tão cedo, ainda estava perturbado com o beijo que dera na humana, e algo dentro dele o reprovava por isso.

"_Uma humana patética, o que você tinha na cabeça? O que ela faz com você? Por que está sempre pensando nela? Maldição!"_

Socava o ar intensamente, como se assim pudesse se livrar de seus pensamentos, mas era inútil. Estava pensando na mulher, e não sabia como fazer isso mudar.

Meia hora depois ele já não agüentava mais, precisava sair dali, precisava comer alguma coisa, precisava respirar fundo, precisava vê-la.

Caminhando pelo jardim até a cozinha, viu a senhora Briefs cantarolando alguma coisa, muito animada. Sentiu seu suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto e pingando, estava realmente cansado.

- Vegeta querido! – A voz da mulher estava muito feliz e animada – Você vai jantar com a gente também não vai?

- Do que está falando?

- Do jantar especial dessa noite, quero todos vocês presentes! – Ele nada disse, e a loira ficava cada vez mais animada – Vou caprichar essa noite para o Yamchinha, estou com saudades dele!

- Como é que é? – Estava incrédulo, a mulher estava o chamando para um jantar especial para o verme do Yamcha.

- Teremos um jantar especial esta noite e queremos que você participe, agora preciso ir arrumar tudo, vejo você no jantar.

A mulher saiu cantarolando, e Vegeta sentia seu sangue correndo mais rápido em suas veias. Como poderiam estar chamando aquele fracassado para jantar com ele? Ele não aceitaria isso facilmente, e iria tirar satisfações.

Bulma acabara de sair do banho quando ouviu batidas fortes na porta de seu quarto. Teve tempo apenas de vestir seu roupão e retirar uma espécie de proteção plástica que tinha envolvendo seu braço engessado.

Abriu a porta e levou um susto com o saiyajin entrando, com uma expressão enraivecida, como um trem bala.

- Vegeta!? – Apertou o roupão contra o corpo como se quisesse se esconder do olhar assustador do homem.

- O que foi? Eu não estou olhando pra você! – Era mentira, é claro.

- Vegeta, isso são modos de entrar no quarto de uma dama? Quase me matou de susto!

- Como é que você chama aquele fracassado inútil do Yamcha pra vir jantar aqui? – Ele estava possesso, ainda mais do que seu normal.

- Bem, apesar de tudo, ele ainda é meu amigo de longa data. E que eu saiba essa casa é minha e convido quem eu quiser.

- Sua insolente, sua...

- Sua o quê? – Ele não era o único que estava nervoso, porém no fundo, ela tinha um sentimento de satisfação, ele estava reagindo de uma forma que nem ela poderia imaginar – Nem começa Vegeta, se não quiser jantar conosco, eu não me importo, mas não tente vir aqui e fingir que manda em alguma coisa! Eu convidei o Yamcha e ele vai vir aqui, sim!

Ele nada mais disse, apenas a olhava daquela forma ameaçadora, como se quisesse mandá-la pro espaço, como muitas vezes já quisera. Ela simplesmente lhe deu as costas e começou a remexer a gaveta a procura de um vestido para usar à noite.

- Humm, acho que este está bom... – Fala para si mesma, sem se importar com o homem ao seu lado. Escolhera um vestido vermelho, sem alças para facilitar o movimento do braço engessado.

- Você não devia parecer ser tão vulgar mulher! Olhe só, vai jantar em família e escolhe o vestido mais chamativo que tem! – Enquanto ele falava, ela ria, incrédula.

- Vegeta, tem horas em que eu não acredito em você! Por que não cuida da sua vida! Se pretende jantar conosco, devia ir tomar um banho, você está suado e seu cheiro está insuportável – Ela tampou o nariz com a mão, apenas para provocá-lo, ele rosnava de raiva.

Enquanto ela ria da situação, ele lhe virava as costas, enraivecido. Como uma humana podia lhe tirar a paciência em tão pouco tempo.

- Ah, você me paga Bulma! – Se o gato do senhor Briefs lhe cruzasse o caminho, como muitas vezes já havia acontecido, ele sabia que só teria uma reação, chutar o animal para o espaço.

Seu suor pingava por onde ele andava, e sua raiva parecia ser tão concreta quanto a lixeira amassada que ele encontrou antes do gato.

O que mais mexia com ele, entretanto, não era a raiva, e sim o fato dela o desafiar, tirá-lo do sério, e ele continuar, em seu íntimo, pensando nela a todo instante, desejando tê-la por perto.

Depois de passar na cozinha e comer alguns salgadinhos, ele sabia que só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Debaixo do chuveiro, com a água gelada para tentar acalmar os nervos, ele pensava sobre como se comportar diante daquela situação. Pensava em como iria reagir na presença de Yamcha, que sem dúvidas tentaria reconquistar a ex-namorada.

"_Bulma, Bulma, se achou que me provocando iria deixar o caminho livre pra esse verme, estava muito enganada. Espero que esteja preparada, por que essa noite será realmente perfeita!"_


End file.
